


When We First Met

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Jongin says a lot of dirty jokes, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, Kinda like 13 going 30 but different?, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married sekai, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Romantic Fluff, Sehun blushes a lot, Time Skips, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun thought he has the perfect life. He thought he had it all. He's handsome, he's smart, he's nice and he has the perfect lover. So when he suddenly wakes up ten years into the future married to a man that isn't his boyfriend, he was in complete denial.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 143
Kudos: 700
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #DJK02
> 
> I instantly thought of many ideas when I saw the prompt but it ended up being more difficult to progress so it took me quite a while but I'm pretty satisfied with this story so I hope you guys like it.

Everyone thinks that Oh Sehun has a perfect life. He has it all. He's handsome, he's smart, nice and he has the perfect lover. 

Sehun hears that often, about how perfect his life is and he'd always laugh it off and say that isn't true. Of course he goes through problems too, he isn't perfect and he deals with problems with his family as well but he is content. Life does seem close to perfect when you're content and satisfied. 

Sehun was currently taking one of his textbooks from his locker when he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist as a kiss is placed on his temple. 

"Good morning, love." 

Sehun smiles as he turns his head to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "Hey, shouldn't you be in practice?" he asks. 

His boyfriend loosened his hold on him so that he could turn to look at his face. He is wearing his basketball jersey, all ready for practice. 

"I still have a few minutes to spare, did you have breakfast already?" his boyfriend asks. 

"Yes, Chanyeol. I had my morning coffee so no worries. You should head to the court right now, your coach will look for you." Sehun chuckles. 

"Will you come to the game later?" Chanyeol asks. 

"I'll run there once I'm done with my quiz." Sehun replies. 

"No rush, you can catch up during half time." Chanyeol assures. 

"I'll see you later." Sehun grins. 

"For good luck." Sehun pulls him back for another kiss, this time it's a bit longer and Chanyeol smiles against his lips. 

"I'll see you." 

With that, Sehun waves him off and Chanyeol jogs his way to the gymnasium. Sehun sighs happily as he walks to his classroom. It's perfect. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun runs to the gymnasium the moment he passes his paper to his teacher. He has a good feeling about the test and he can't wait to see Chanyeol as well. The gymnasium was crowded with students from different departments but he managed to squeeze his way near the front bleachers, right behind the benched players of the basketball team. They know he's dating their team captain so he gets the privilege. It was currently half time, some of the players were shooting baskets while some were drinking water or resting. 

Chanyeol immediately spots him and jogs over to his place. "Hey, you made it." he grins. 

"Of course," Sehun takes a face towel from his bag and proceeds to wipe the sweat off of his boyfriend's face. "How is it so far?" 

"It's a neck on neck battle but we do have a five point lead." Chanyeol answers. 

Sehun playfully grins. “I’m sure you can do better.” he teases.

“Well now that you’re here, you bet I do.” the taller wiggles his eyebrows. 

Sehun takes a hair tie from his bag, he was about to start tying Chanyeol’s sweaty bangs but the other gently grabs his wrist and pushes away. “No need, I like it when I run my fingers through them after scoring. The ladies love it.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes and playfully punches his shoulder. Chanyeol laughs and he tosses the towel onto his face. “Whatever, I need to go to the restroom. Go on and run your fingers through your hair or something.” he snickers as he hops off of the bleachers. 

“I’ll tell the freshmen to save your seat.” Chanyeol says.

Sehun expected the restroom to be crowded since it’s half time but luckily it was empty when he got in. As he was washing his hands, someone stepped out of one of the cubicles. He's a player for the opposing team. He steps towards the sink right beside Sehun's and washes his hands as well. 

Sehun accidentally meets his eyes on the mirror so he nods in acknowledgement as a greeting. He looked familiar, Sehun is sure that he's seen him before. This probably isn't the first time that Chanyeol's team is up against him. The guy is about as tall as him, he has dark brown hair and tan skin. 

"I've seen you before." the guy suddenly says. His voice is deep, but not as deep as Chanyeol's. 

Sehun meets his gaze in the mirror. "Really?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I always see you when we go against your school's team. You're always with Park." the guy replies. Ah, no wonder Sehun thinks he’s familiar.

Sehun turns off the sink and grabs a paper towel. "Yeah," he nods. Why is this guy even talking to him? Most guys just usually go to Chanyeol instead of him if they want to talk.

“Is there anything you want to tell Chanyeol? I can tell him if that’s what you want.” Sehun offers. 

The guy turns off the faucet. “Oh don’t get me wrong, I have nothing to say to Park.” he takes a step closer and Sehun just freezes. The guy looks amused as he reaches a hand over to grab a paper towel since the dispenser is right behind Sehun.

“O-oh? Sorry.” Sehun stutters as he moves out of his way. The guy is insanely attractive, especially up close. Sehun didn’t really take a good look at him before. “Then why are you talking to me if it’s not because of Chanyeol?” he awkwardly asks. 

The guy cocks an eyebrow at him. “Do you honestly think that anyone that approaches you does it because of Park Chanyeol?” 

Sehun nods. It’s both the advantage and disadvantage of dating the captain of the basketball team. “That’s a pity, you’re such a catch though.”

Sehun nearly chokes on air. “Excuse me?”

“I’m saying that I’m approaching you because you’re you.” the guy says breezily. “It’s impossible to resist such a pretty face.” 

Sehun narrows his eyes at the guy. He’s clearly checking him out and the last time he got approached like this, it was two years ago when he first met Chanyeol. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

"Wait," the guy smoothly steps in front of him to halt his steps. "May I know your name?" 

"I have a boyfriend." Sehun bluntly says. "Park Chanyeol, is my boyfriend." 

The guy doesn't look shocked, he simply arches an eyebrow at him but he looks unimpressed. "I suspected much, that's disappointing." 

Sehun frowns at him. "Are you always this rude to people you just met?" 

"Only the pretty ones, I guess." the guy shrugs. 

Sehun inwardly groans. "You're impossible." he huffs as he stomps past him but the guy suddenly grabs his wrist. Sehun was ready to throw a punch but the guy stopped him. 

"Relax, I was just going to say that you forgot something." the guy points at the hair tie by the sink. Sehun left it on his wrist when Chanyeol refused to use it and he took it off when he was washing his hands. 

"Doesn't matter, I don't need it." Sehun scoffs. 

"Can I have it?"

"I don't care." Sehun simply says as he hurriedly leaves. 

"Kim Jongin is my name, sweet stuff!" he hears the guy calling out as he left the restroom. 

Gosh he's insufferable. Chanyeol had the same flirty, arrogant approach when they first met but Chanyeol actually toned it down when he saw how uneasy he was. This guy though, Sehun can't even explain it. He's annoying. The players were already set on court once he returns. He easily spots Chanyeol, the team captain gives him a thumbs up as the coach gave them instructions. 

His eyes move to look at the other team and right there he sees the guy at the restroom--Jongin, was it?--joining his teammates. Sehun scowls when he sees that Jongin now has his hair tied in a man bun, he was using Sehun's hair tie. He looks good, there are a lot of girls in the bleachers swooning over him as he steps on the court. Sehun internally sulks, he wanted Chanyeol to have his hair like that too. 

As if on cue, Jongin spots him in the crowd. Sehun keeps his face blank but Jongin gives him a smirk before winking in his direction. He rolls his eyes and turns away and to his surprise, he sees Chanyeol giving him a confused look before glaring at Jongin's direction. 

Luckily, they hear the referee's whistle and that temporarily breaks the tension. Sehun still feels uneasy though. 

  
  


The match went on and Sehun calmly cheers for their team. He claps whenever their team scores and he gets up from his seat and cheers louder when Chanyeol is the one scoring. He noticed one thing throughout the game though. Jongin is good. He's the other team's ace. He also noticed how the other would go head to head with Chanyeol sometimes. 

Sehun is not sure though since he didn't watch the first half, perhaps he was up against Chanyeol earlier as well. 

The game was neck to neck during the third quarter and the opposing team were able to close the gap by two points. Chanyeol looks frustrated when he returns to the benches. 

"That number 88 is getting on my nerves." Chanyeol scowls before drinking some water. 

Their coach was giving them instructions so Sehun simply tosses Chanyeol his face towel when they make eye contact. Eventually the referee whistles, signalling the start of the final quarter. 

Chanyeol approaches Sehun before heading to the court. "What's up with 88 and you?" he asks. 

"Huh?" 

"He keeps giving you looks Sehun, even my teammates have noticed." Chanyeol says in annoyance. 

"Nothing. He just introduced himself to me when I was in the restroom but that's it. Don't let him get to you." Sehun assures. 

"What kind of fuckboy introduces himself in the restroom?" Chanyeol frowns. 

Sehun frowns at him. "Chanyeol, language please." he scolds. _"You introduced yourself to me in the restroom too."_ he thinks. 

"Focus on the game, Chanyeol. He isn't someone for you to worry about." Sehun tells him. 

His teammates call for him so Chanyeol exhales and joins them. He turns to Sehun one last time so the younger smiles at him and blows him a kiss. Chanyeol breaks out into a toothy grin. 

Unbeknownst to his boyfriend, Jongin was right at Sehun's line of sight as well so when Sehun accidentally makes eye contact with him, he mockingly blows a kiss in Sehun's direction as well. Luckily for him, the students beside him thought that Jongin was flirting with them so they reacted instead. 

Sehun huffs in annoyance. Chanyeol better win this match. 

Sehun was on the edge of his seat throughout the last quarter. Chanyeol's team is ahead but only by a point or two. The other team took the lead for a moment but they're able to get the lead back. 

Now there's less than two minutes left on the clock, their team is leading by two points and the ball is in the other team’s possession. The screams were deafening. The crowd was chanting _“Defense! Defense! Defense!”_

Sehun was nervously biting on his fingernail. Chanyeol was giving the team orders as they kept their positions. Unfortunately, one of his teammates let his guard down after one player from the opposing team faked a shot, the ball was passed and the other team was able to score. 

With the score at 51-50 and no timeouts remaining, they will have to rely on Chanyeol instead. There is less than a minute left on the clock, they can use this chance to score or they can drag out the time too. 

Number 88, Jongin, was guarding Chanyeol the whole time and although his boyfriend looks calm on the outside, Sehun just knows that he’s already pissed. The ball was passed to Chanyeol and he’s dribbling it as he’s calculating his next move. 

By now, Sehun and everyone else have stood up. When Jongin doesn’t give Chanyeol an opening, he passes it to a teammate since the shot clock is counting down. His teammates miss but they got the rebound and the ball is once again passed to Chanyeol and it’s number 88 guarding him again.

It was the last twenty seconds. Jongin suddenly notices how Sehun is nervously watching them. A smile crawls onto Jongin's lips and he says something to Chanyeol.

Sehun notices how Chanyeol tenses and that gave Jongin a chance to steal the ball. Chanyeol's eyes widen and he tries to chase the other but Jongin has already passed the ball. It was a fast break and his teammate barely made it on time to shoot the ball. 

Chanyeol remains frozen on the court while the opposing team celebrates their victory. Chanyeol's teammates walk over to him to give him encouraging pats on his back and shoulder because they know he'd be upset. Their coach looked mad but he ruffled Chanyeol's hair and told him he did a good job anyways.

Sehun stands up and makes his way to the court. He places a hand against Chanyeol's back when he approaches him. "Hey," he gently greets as he smiles at him. "You did well." he tries to cheer him up. 

Chanyeol doesn't respond to him but the team captain gives smiles to the other students that were telling them it's alright. They still have two more matches against them, they can still turn things around. 

Sehun slightly feels offended since Chanyeol's ignoring him right now but he understands that he's upset over the loss. Sehun returns to the bleachers to grab his bag and another extra towel for Chanyeol. He was about to return to his boyfriend when someone blocked him. 

"Hey there," a familiar voice greets.

Sehun sighs, Number 88 Kim Jongin. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Did you see me play? Not bad huh?" he pulls off the hair tie and runs his fingers through his hair. He's glistening with sweat yet he still manages to look attractive despite it… _Chanyeol is hotter though_ , Sehun tells himself. 

Jongin shows off the hair tie again and places it on his wrist for safekeeping. "This must be a good luck charm, I'm tonight's player of the game." 

"Sehun!" Chanyeol suddenly steps in and pulls him away from the other. He looks furious. 

"Sehun huh…" Jongin says with a nod. "Thanks for the hair tie Sehun, I'll see you on the next game." he smiles at Chanyeol then winks at Sehun before making his way to his teammates. 

Chanyeol's teammates saw what just happened and they all looked amused. "Was Kim just flirting with your boyfriend cap?" Yixing, one of his teammates, asked. 

Chanyeol doesn't respond but Sehun feels his hold on his arm tightening and before he knows it, he's being dragged out of the court. Chanyeol takes him outside, right behind the gymnasium. 

"Chanyeol, it's not what it looks like." Sehun explains.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "It's my fault that we lost," he says. 

Sehun frowns. "No, it's not your fault. You did well, it was a tough match." 

"I lost because Kim got on my nerves." Chanyeol hisses.

"What did he tell you during the last moment of the match?" Sehun asks. 

"You knew he told me something? Were you watching him _that_ closely?" Chanyeol asks. 

"I was watching you!" Sehun says in disbelief. "I saw how you tensed up after he told you something." 

"He said you were hot, okay?" Chanyeol suddenly says. 

Sehun was silent for a moment, he couldn't help but let out a giggle because of it. "All because of that? Chanyeol, it's no big deal." 

"It's not funny, okay?" Chanyeol looks even more annoyed after seeing him laugh so Sehun quickly stops himself. "I've been seeing him eyeing you the whole second half. My teammates kept telling me as well. You told me he introduced himself to you so when he said that, I got annoyed. And guess what? The moment the game ended, I see him talking to you again and I find out that you actually even gave him that hair tie that's supposed to be mine." 

"The hair tie thing… he just took it and I let him take it because I got annoyed at him in the restroom. I quickly clarified that you're my boyfriend. He's just trying to annoy you and you're letting him get to you." Sehun sighs. 

Chanyeol groans as he rubs his palms on his face out of frustration. "Fuck it. It really is my fault that we lost." 

"It's not--" 

"Don't come to my next game." 

Sehun looks puzzled. "But why?" 

"Because I want you out of Kim Jongin's sight. I don't want him flirting with you anymore and I don't want to see you talking to him." 

"That's petty, I can't stop coming to your games because of some guy we don't even know! Even if he flirts with me, that wouldn't change a thing. You are still my boyfriend." Sehun retorts.

"Yeah sure, is that why you gave him the hair tie?" Chanyeol scoffs.

The younger steps back and glares at him. "You didn't want it because you wanted to impress the ladies." 

"That's different Sehun, I'm the captain of the basketball team and those are fans." 

Sehun gives him an unimpressed look. "Okay so a lot of girls cheering and flirting with you is fine but one guy flirting with me isn't?" 

"Sehun, please can we not fight? Don't overcomplicate this." 

"Me? Overcomplicating?" Sehun exclaims. "You are the one telling me to stop coming to your games when I just want to support you." 

"I'm just trying to protect you." 

"What am I, a child? You think I'd give in just because some guy is flirting with me?" 

"Sehun, he is going to keep using you against me for our games." Chanyeol explains. 

Sehun laughs. "Oh, I get it." he nods. "It's about you and your game. I get it. You should have just said that instead." 

"Baby, please." 

"I'm…" Sehun lightly pushes him away. "I'm gonna go home. I'll text you later." he says as he walks away. 

Chanyeol doesn't chase him after that. It isn't the first time that they fought but it's the first time that they raised their voices at each other. Sehun is usually the more composed one but he's pushed to his limits today.

The fact that they fought over something so simple is what frustrates him even more. It was so immature but even though he's aware of it, he's not going to apologize to Chanyeol. Call him stubborn but he was not at fault at all. 

  
  
  
  


Three days have passed since their 'fight' and neither of them made a move to apologize. Chanyeol still sends him his daily good morning and good night texts but that's it. They didn't meet during the weekend like they always do. 

Sehun has some tests coming up while Chanyeol needs to train for their next game. Wednesday came and it was the day for their second game. During that morning, Sehun sees Chanyeol waiting by his lockers. It's the first time they talked since their argument. 

"Hey," Chanyeol greets first. 

"Hi," he says back as he opens his locker. 

Chanyeol gently wraps an arm around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder. "I missed you." he whispers. 

Sehun wanted to melt under his touch. He missed him too. "Good luck with the game later." he says. 

Chanyeol kisses his neck. "I'll take you out to dinner after the game." 

So he really isn't supposed to watch it still. "Okay, just text me." he smiles. 

"I'll win this time for sure. We'll celebrate. I'll see you later." Chanyeol grins. 

Sehun faces him, cups his face and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck captain." 

Sehun slumps against his locker when Chanyeol leaves. He's still a bit bummed out that he can't come to Chanyeol's games anymore. He really wants to watch. 

Also, they haven't talked about their fight either and Chanyeol didn't even apologize. They're both back to being affectionate and all but it still feels like they're avoiding their problem and Sehun feels unsettled with that. 

"I hope he won't get mad if I bring it up during dinner." Sehun mutters to himself. 

  
  
  


Sehun really had no plans of watching the game but as he's walking to the school gates he couldn't help but stop near the gymnasium. He could hear the cheers from outside. 

He goes in through the back entrance to take a look. It was half time again, Sehun will just check the score then leave because Chanyeol and his teammates might see him. Sehun checks the scoreboard and sees that their team is leading by ten points. Once he’s done, he makes his way towards the exit. 

He is already near the back entrance when he sees Kim Jongin together with some of his teammates. Jongin gives him his signature flirty smile upon seeing him while his teammates all give him knowing looks before walking ahead.

“I thought you’re not coming to support your boyfriend today.” Jongin starts.

“I’m in no mood for your antics today, please leave me alone.” Sehun walks outside of the gymnasium. He thought Jongin was going to leave him alone but the other follows him all the way outside. Sehun frantically looks around just to make sure that Chanyeol isn’t around because he doesn’t want to fight him again.

“Hey, what’s with the snobby attitude today?” Jongin chuckles. “Aren’t you coming in to watch? Your boyfriend is in the zone today by the way.”

Sehun looks at the other and he notices that he’s still wearing the hair tie that Sehun gave him. It’s insane how a guy could look this good with a man bun and Sehun is still bitter that Chanyeol refuses to do the same with his hair. 

“I’m not sure if you saw this last time or even noticed it but Chanyeol and I fought because of you.” Sehun places his hands on his hips. “And I don’t even blame you for it and I just want to fix things with him so please, stop talking to me, stop flirting with me and don’t mention me in front of him ever again. Are we clear?” he reprimands.

“Well I did see him dragging you outside right after I talked to you so I kinda got the hint. I apologize if he said any hurtful words just because of me.” he thought Jongin was mocking him but he sounded sincere.

“If you’re really sorry, you’d leave me alone.” Sehun says.

“That, I can’t do.” Jongin smirks. “Although I’m not going to steal you away from Park or anything. My intentions are clear, I just want to be friends with you.” 

“Yeah, sure. Just so we’re clear, if you’re doing this to eventually get in my pants it’s not gonna happen.” Sehun fakes a smile at him.

Jongin looks at him with amusement. “Wow, you’re so fucking attractive.” he says in awe.

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. “Goodbye Kim Jongin.” he starts walking away.

“Glad you remember my name, sweet stuff.” Jongin calls out. 

Luckily, the guy doesn’t follow him anymore. He didn't want to go home yet so he stayed over at a cafe to wait for Chanyeol's text. 

About an hour later, he gets a notification on his phone. He assumed that it was Chanyeol's text but what surprised him was the series of instagram notifications he received. 

**_kimji88 has followed you_ **

**_kimji88 has liked your post_ **

"What the…?" Sehun already knows who it is but he still can't believe it. Sehun contemplates about blocking his account but Sehun isn't that mean so he lets him. He checks his profile and his most recent post was just a few minutes ago. 

It was a group picture of him and his teammates with the caption 'we'll win the next game'. Sehun sighs in relief, that means Chanyeol's team won today. Sehun checks Jongin's picture one more time, he already has his hair down but Sehun still sees his hair tie on Jongin's wrist. 

It doesn't take long until Chanyeol sends him a text about the game and asks him where he is so he could pick him up. Sehun answers and Chanyeol arrives in less than fifteen minutes.

They ate pork belly for dinner and ordered soju as well to celebrate. Sehun attentively listens as Chanyeol tells him the events of the game and Sehun is just happy to see his boyfriend being enthusiastic over it. 

"We'll crush them at the final game." Chanyeol grins. 

"I know you'll do well." Sehun chuckles. "I wish I could watch it." 

Sehun regrets adding it because the smile on Chanyeol's face falters. "We talked about this, Sehun." 

Sehun shrugs as he focuses on the pork on the grill. "Well we didn't exactly talk about it… we fought about it." he hesitantly adds. 

"What are you trying to say?" Chanyeol lowers his voice. 

Sehun sighs, he might as well be honest. "I don't want to pretend that nothing happened last time. We should talk about it." he says. 

"It's not a big deal." Chanyeol counters.

"If it isn't a big deal then why are you forbidding me from watching you play?" Sehun huffs. "You can just ignore Jongin, you don't have to let him get to you." 

"Jongin? So you're on a first name basis now?" Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"He literally introduced himself to me! Stop focusing on things that do not matter." 

"Someone is flirting with my boyfriend but I'm supposed to think that it doesn't matter?!" Chanyeol exclaims. 

"Don't you trust me? I always tell him that I have you. What makes you think that I'd even entertain him?" Sehun asks disappointedly. 

Chanyeol doesn't respond for a while and Sehun's phone lights up again. Sehun checks and he sees another notification from Jongin's instagram account. He was about to turn his phone over but Chanyeol already saw it.

"You won't entertain him huh?" Chanyeol asks. 

Sehun sighs tiredly. "I've been ignoring him. You can check for yourself." 

"You would have blocked him if you had no plans." 

"Chanyeol, I never asked you to block the girls and guys that always flirt with you. I never stopped you from entertaining them because I trust you and I know that you love me. Why can't you just do the same?" he asks.

"I told you, it's different." Chanyeol scoffs.

"Because I'm not one of the cool, popular kids?" Sehun mockingly asks.

“You know what? Let’s not talk.” Chanyeol stands up.

Sehun groans in disbelief. “We won’t settle this if we keep on walking out on each other.” 

Chanyeol slams a couple of bills on the table which causes Sehun to flinch. “Then you shouldn’t have walked out on me the other day.” he hisses. After that, he leaves Sehun alone in the restaurant.

It was embarrassing. Sehun doesn’t walk out despite the stares he’s getting from the other customers. He still finished the food out of politeness for the restaurant owners. He pays using his own money and keeps Chanyeol’s money to return it to him the next time they meet. 

It was cold and late but he still needs to take the bus. His tears were already threatening to fall out of frustration but he held himself back. He’s been waiting for the bus for almost twenty minutes when a car stops in front of him. The windows roll down and Sehun chuckles humorlessly when he sees the person inside.

“Need a lift?” Kim Jongin asks.

“Are you stalking me?” he asks back.

Jongin laughs at that. “No, I was out with my friends and I happened to be on my way home. Why are you alone? Shouldn’t your boyfriend be giving you a ride home?” 

Sehun doesn’t respond and Jongin knowingly nods. “Ah, I see.” he opens the door and gestures for Sehun to get in. “Come on then.”

Sehun shakes his head. “No thanks, I’d rather walk.” 

“I’m offering this out of kindness. I won’t be making any moves and your boyfriend won’t find out. How’s that?” Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I appreciate it but there really is no need. I don’t want to upset Chanyeol even more so please, do us a favor and leave me alone.” Sehun whines.

“You’re such a wonderful boyfriend.” Jongin sighs softly. “Know your worth.” 

With that, Jongin drives off. Sehun tilts his head in confusion as he watches the car drive away. What did Jongin mean? Sehun brushes it off and waits for the bus again. He waits for another thirty minutes and his hands were freezing but he refuses to regret his decisions tonight. He doesn’t regret being honest with Chanyeol and he doesn’t regret rejecting Jongin’s offer for a ride either. 

When he arrives home, he receives a text from Chanyeol asking him if he got home safely. Sehun smiles bitterly before tossing his phone aside. This push and pull within a short amount of time is draining him too quickly. 

  
  


He slumps down on his bed and that is when he feels all his emotions caving in on him. This is his first major fight with Chanyeol and it sucks. Perhaps it really is his fault. He should have just followed Chanyeol’s orders and let the argument go but he just had to blow things out of proportion.

Sehun ends up crying himself to sleep that night.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The following morning, Sehun wakes up feeling completely refreshed. It's a new day, perhaps things won't be so bad anymore. 

The first thing Sehun notices when his eyes flutter open is how his room looked bigger. He then notices that the bedsheets were different too. Sehun's brows furrowed as he slowly came to. 

_What on earth…?_

He was about to move when he felt some shuffling behind him. Sehun freezes when he realizes that he isn't alone. 

Fuck, was he kidnapped or something? 

Sehun is too terrified to turn around so he slowly moves towards the edge of the bed. A hand suddenly grabs him by the waist and pulls him back. 

Sehun gasps as he feels a warm body right behind him. A warm breath fans over his nape. "Why are you up so early?" a deep voice murmurs. 

Sehun feels shivers. He hurriedly stands up and turns to look at the intruder. 

_"What the fuck?!"_

Sehun squints because this seemed unbelievable. On his bed is a familiar face that he knows and yet he is still confused. 

This is supposed to be the same guy that's been annoying him for the past few days. The guy who is the cause for his fight with Chanyeol but the guy in front of him--no, the _man_ in front of him looks more grown up and more mature. 

Kim Jongin yawns as he opens his eyes, he still has the same signature smirk upon seeing Sehun standing right in front of him. 

"Come back to bed, baby. It's still too early." he gives Sehun a once over. "Stop tempting me so early in the morning." he adds. 

Only then did Sehun realize that he only has a nightshirt on. He quickly buttons it up and frantically paces around the room. 

He's in a different room. A somehow… hunkier version of Kim Jongin is with him and he notices the dull ache he's feeling from his backside up to his lower back. 

As he's pacing the room back in forth, Sehun catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror across the room. 

Sehun halts and he takes a closer look. The reflection is definitely him but he looks different. He's taller, broader, and his features are more mature. Sehun couldn't help but comically scream. 

His scream makes Jongin jolt up on the bed. "Oh no, no, no...no I must be dreaming." Sehun frantically says. 

Jongin walks up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What's wrong, love?"

Sehun breaks out of his hold and looks at him with wide eyes. _“Love? What?”_ Jongin gives him an amused look. Gosh, Sehun must be dreaming right now. This has to be a dream. 

When Jongin tries touching him again, Sehun freaks out and instinctively slaps Jongin out of shock. The other looks completely gobsmacked as he rolls his jaw due to the pain. He didn’t look mad though, he just looked confused. Sehun uses the moment to run and hide in the bathroom. 

He quickly locks the door just when Jongin starts knocking on it. “Sehun… hey, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?” he sounded genuinely worried.

Sehun tries composing himself. He walks over to the sink and takes a proper look at himself in front of the bathroom mirror. He really looks older and more mature. “I must be dreaming…” he grumbles. He notices that there were two toothbrushes right by the sink, he looks around some more and he sees that almost everything in the bathroom is in pairs; two towels, two bathrobes and more.

“Am I living with him? Am I dating him?” What kind of dream was this?!

He nearly jumped when he hears Jongin knocking on the door again. “Sehun, let’s talk. Don’t lock yourself in there.” 

Sehun opens the faucet and washes his face. When nothing changes, he walks over to the shower and bathtub and opens it, he yelps when cold water hits him but he doesn’t move in hopes of finally waking up from this dream he’s currently having. 

The door suddenly opens and he sees Jongin standing there looking at him like he’s some sort of enigma. “Okay… what are you doing?” he asks. He was holding a key, well... so much for staying locked in the bathroom.

Jongin approaches him and lets out a chuckle. “Baby, are you perhaps a bit hungover? We only had a couple drinks last night though.” he turns off the shower. 

Sehun doesn’t respond to him. Jongin reaches out his hand and Sehun hesitantly takes it. Jongin carefully leads him out and lets him stand on a rug. He takes a towel and starts drying off Sehun’s hair. 

“Seriously though, what’s going on with you? Why did you slap me earlier? Are you mad about something?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun averts his gaze and purses his lips. Jongin continues to dry him off with the towel. He’s so gentle with every touch, even his words sound so genuine.

Once Jongin was done with his hair, he moved to Sehun’s nightshirt. That was when he suddenly stopped him. “Hmm? You need to change your clothes.” he says. Sehun lightly slaps his hand away. 

“I-I’ll do it myself.” he stutters. 

Jongin nods. “I’ll go and get some fresh clothes for you. Please don’t lock the door anymore, okay?” 

“I won’t.” Sehun answers. 

Once Jongin returns with his clothes, Sehun gestures for him to get out first. Jongin looks hesitant at first. “I won’t lock the door, I swear.” he assures, only then did Jongin leave. 

He takes off his nightshirt and starts changing. He glances at his reflection as he’s changing and he notices a couple of marks around his neck. He takes a closer look and he blushes when he realizes what they were. 

_“Mom will kill me if she sees these.”_ he grimly thinks. He remembers that one time that Chanyeol gave him a hickey and his mom saw it because he forgot to use concealer. She gave them both a good scolding and told them to focus on their studies instead of fooling around.

Chanyeol.

Speaking of Chanyeol, where is he? Why isn’t Sehun dreaming of him at all? Is it because they fought? Then why Kim Jongin then?

He got dressed and spent a few more extra minutes trying to keep his sanity in check. Once he’s okay, he exits the bathroom. Jongin was no longer in the bedroom so Sehun leaves as well to look around. 

He’s currently in an unfamiliar yet familiar house, it’s weird because with the way the house is constructed, it kind of reminds him of the dream house he always wanted to have. He hears a sound coming from the kitchen so he avoids that place on purpose since he knows that Jongin will probably be there. He tiptoes his way to the living room and snoops around. 

One picture frame on the wall caught his attention immediately. Sehun steps closer and he sees a picture of him and Jongin, they were both smiling brightly and they were wearing suits. He looks at the other pictures displayed and he sees more pictures of them together, one was taken during their college graduation.

“We’re married?” Sehun asks himself. “Oh my god, we’re married.” he rubs his palms all over his face and closes his eyes. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” he chants to himself. This can’t be happening. There’s no way this is happening. It cannot be happening. 

When he opens his eyes again, he sees a digital calendar and clock on the wall so he checks that out too. _January 12, 2023._ Ten years passed. 

This is some weird Thirteen Going on Thirty shit, he’s not is some chick flick so why is this happening to him? He’s sure it was 2013 when he last slept. 

He runs back towards the bedroom and tries searching for a phone. He sees two phones near the bedside table and beside the phone is one ring--his wedding ring. _God, is he really married to Jongin?_ And from the looks of it, they’ve been together since college which is weird because he’s dating Chanyeol when he’s already in second year. 

He checks both phones, one has his picture as the wallpaper and the other has a picture of them both. Sehun takes the one with the both of them as the wallpaper because he’d never use his own picture. He checks the contacts and immediately dials his father’s number. 

His father picks up after a few rings. 

“Dad?” 

_“Sehun dear, why did you call?”_

“Dad, I’m married?” he starts.

His father laughs. _“For two years Sehun. What’s going on?”_

“Two years?!” he gasps. “When did I even introduce him to you? Do you even like him? How did he get your approval?” 

_“Isn’t that something you should know?”_ his father asks in amusement. 

“Dad, I’m serious. I’m not supposed to be here, this is--” he doesn’t get to finish because his phone is snatched away from him. He turns and he sees Jongin raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Hey dad, good morning.” he says. “Hmm? Yeah, he’s been asking these weird questions since we woke up. Charming as always, isn’t he?” he chuckles. “My birthday? It depends on what Sehun wants. We’ll tell you once we’ve decided. Okay, bye.” 

Jongin gives him a look once he ends the call. “Are you alright? Because I swear, you’ve been acting weird all morning.” 

Sehun can’t even think of a response anymore. He still hasn’t recovered from Jongin addressing his dad with such familiarity and fondness. He never got to properly introduce Chanyeol to his dad. 

Jongin’s expression softens and he reaches over to pull Sehun into a warm embrace. “Are you mad because I was too rough last night?” he playfully asks. 

Sehun’s face heats up. “N-no…” he grumbles. 

“Then what’s with the grumpy, distant act? Why are you treating me like a stranger this morning, hmm?” he hums against Sehun’s neck. 

_That’s because he is a stranger._

“I’m feeling a bit… under the weather?” he makes up an excuse. “I’m sorry.”

Jongin checks his temperature by placing a hand on his forehead. “Well it’s not a fever. Are you feeling better? Would you like to have breakfast in bed?” 

Sehun shakes his head. “No… no need, let’s eat in the dining area.” Sehun tells him. 

Jongin nods. “Come on then, breakfast is almost ready.” 

“I’ll be there, just give me a moment.”

Once Jongin went back downstairs, Sehun let out an exasperated sigh. God, what is going on?! Is he dreaming or not? What ever happened to Chanyeol? He takes his phone again and checks if he still has Chanyeol in his contacts, when he doesn’t find him there he checks his social media accounts instead. Chanyeol’s profile was nowhere to be found. It suddenly occurs to him that they’re basically ex boyfriends now so they most likely blocked each other.

Why would they even break up? Did it happen because of Jongin? They did have their worst fight because of Jongin but then again, why would Sehun suddenly date Jongin? Realizing that he won’t get his answers by simply moping around and asking himself questions. He’ll just have to go with it for now and unfortunately that will include playing along as Jongin’s husband.

Jongin was just about to set up the plates at their bar counter when Sehun took the plates from him. “I’ll do it.” he offers a smile. Jongin lets him and goes back to cooking. Sehun sees two mugs prepared as well so he’ll take charge of making coffee instead. 

After making his, Sehun suddenly stops to look over at Jongin. “How do you like your coffee again?” he asks. 

He hears Jongin chuckling a bit before saying, “One spoon of coffee, one sugar, two and a half for creamer.” 

Sehun winces at that. “That’s ridiculously sweet.” he comments as he looks over at his black coffee, he got used to drinking strong coffee since college. 

“You’ve been telling me that for years.” Jongin points out. “And yet you don’t see me making comments about how you love your bubble tea with full sugar levels.” 

Ten years later and he still loves bubble tea? He’s not surprised that Jongin knows though, he always made Chanyeol buy him some whenever they went out so Jongin probably did the same since they’ve been dating. 

Jongin was done cooking not long after. They settle themselves on the bar. Sehun wonders if it’s always Jongin cooking breakfast or if they take turns because Sehun sucks at cooking. The breakfast isn’t anything grand, just an egg omelette, bacon and fried rice. 

Sehun is just starting to feel relieved about Jongin not making any small talk when the other suddenly asks him a question. “Hey since you called your dad earlier, he asked about our plans for my birthday.” 

Sehun tries his best to ask calmly because he doesn’t even know when Jongin’s birthday is. “Uhm… what about it?” he asks.

Jongin faces him. “What do you want to do?” 

Sehun tries to keep his focus on his food. Now that Jongin is not annoying him, all he can notice is how good looking the other is. “I don’t know, it is your birthday so shouldn’t you decide?” 

“Baby, if I decided on my own I’m sure you might not like everything that I decide on, so that’s why I always make sure to make plans with you.” Jongin says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sehun feels his heart fluttering at that, has he always been this considerate? Because it really doesn’t look like it when he’s flirting with Sehun despite knowing that he has a boyfriend. 

“Okay, then tell me what you have in mind.” Sehun starts.

“I’m thinking about taking tomorrow off, so that we could spend a long weekend together. But if you can’t it’s alright, we can just spend the weekend here. Just reserve your Saturday for me.” he grins. 

Saturday. So his birthday is the fourteenth then, at least Sehun has that figured out. 

“No, actually the long weekend seems like a nice idea.” He could use the chance to get to know Jongin better. Besides, Sehun is still not sure how long this dream or not dream is going to last and he is still a bit lost so sticking to Jongin is his only choice for now. 

Jongin’s face lights up like Christmas. “Is there anywhere specific that you want to go?” he asks him. 

“It’s your birthday, so you pick. I won’t complain, I swear.” Sehun assures. 

Jongin scoots closer, his face incredibly close to Sehun’s. “Well if I get to pick, I’m fine staying at home with you the whole weekend. Perhaps my husband can keep me entertained?” he suggestively asks. 

Sehun nearly spits out his food on Jongin’s face, he ends up choking on it instead. Jongin laughs and pats his back comfortingly instead. “You can spit if you can’t swallow, baby.” 

Sehun feels his whole face heating up at the double entendre. He swallows his food and makes sure to slap Jongin’s arm in return. “Sorry, here.” Jongin pours a glass of water for him. 

“Anyway, where do you want to go?” Sehun asks once he’s done drinking. “I won’t complain whichever you pick.”

“A basketball court? Want to play?” Jongin asks. Sehun must’ve looked hesitant because Jongin looks at him fondly once again. “See? This is why I want you to decide with me, I want to make sure that you’d enjoy it too.”

Sehun scratches his head. “I enjoy basketball too…” he trails. 

Jongin shakes his head. “No, we’re not doing that. I know there was a time when you disliked it, sorry for even bringing it up.” 

Sehun mentally notes that down. Him disliking basketball might have something to do with Chanyeol or Jongin--perhaps both of them. 

“Okay, how about you make a suggestion and I’ll answer honestly.” Sehun tries. “My mind is blank at the moment.” he’s not lying, he already has way too much to think about at the moment that he can’t bother to think about a place to celebrate his supposedly husband’s birthday. 

"How about the beach?" Jongin suggests.

"In January?" Sehun tilts his head in interest. 

"There won't be too many people, we don't have to swim. I just think it will be relaxing." 

"That sounds nice." Sehun agrees. "Are we inviting our families too?" 

Jongin waves a hand at him. "No way, it'll be just the two of us." 

Sehun can't conclude whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. It could be good because he doesn't have to meet more people or bad because he'll be spending alone time with his _husband._

"I'll be making the hotel reservations, so you should take the day off tomorrow too." Jongin says. 

Sehun is tempted to ask what his current job is in the first place but he stops himself. He'll have to figure that one on his own. 

Once they were done eating, Sehun insisted that he'll wash the dishes. Jongin looks at the clock and agrees and says that he'll be taking a shower since he might be late for work. 

Sehun finishes up the dishes and returns to their bedroom. He scans through some of their stuff and he's able to figure out that Jongin is a basketball coach in a university--it explains why he's in such good shape. 

As for Sehun, he sees a couple of pictures and files and he's able to figure out that he is a scriptwriter for one of the top broadcasting channels, he also works as a freelance writer too. 

That puts a smile on Sehun's face because he is able to achieve two of his dreams. They aren't that grand but it still makes him happy to reach those.

He's too busy looking through his papers that he didn't notice Jongin coming out of the bathroom. "Are you coming to work today?" he hears Jongin asking. 

Sehun turns to answer but he finds himself malfunctioning upon seeing Jongin in just his boxers so he quickly averts his gaze. 

"I think I'll call in sick today." Sehun says. "I'll… work on my novel instead." he lies. 

"Are you still not feeling well?" Jongin asks. 

"Not really but it's a slow day at work today." he hopes it is, otherwise he'd feel bad for not showing up. 

By the time he looks at Jongin again, he's already wearing jeans but he's still shirtless. "Hey, I'll be home late tonight. Will you be alright alone?" his _husband_ asks. 

Oh… well that will give him enough time to get the gist of what's going on in his life now. Literally. 

"Of course, around what time will you be home though?" 

"I can't give a specific time but I'll be home before midnight." It's a perfect opportunity.

"That's not a problem." Sehun says. 

Jongin pauses as he's picking a shirt from their closet. He looks at Sehun with a raised eyebrow. The other wonders if he said something wrong. "Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"I'm fine, what makes you think so?" 

Jongin picks out a gray fitted shirt and looks at him. God, why is he such a fine man?! The other approaches him and Sehun nearly panics. Jongin wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close until their bodies are pressed against each other. "You usually tell me to be home as soon as possible. Won't you get scared alone?" he playfully asks. 

Sehun lightly tries to push him away but Jongin doesn't budge. The proximity is making him blush like crazy. It's not like Sehun hasn't done something like this with Chanyeol though but he isn't used to doing this with someone else. 

"Then come home later and find out." Sehun tries to keep his answer cheeky. 

Jongin squeezes a side of his waist and Sehun tries his best not to squirm. "Ah, are you trying to get me to stay out of the house so that you can work on something? Let's say… a birthday gift?" 

Sehun awkwardly laughs. _No, actually I just want you out of this house because I really need to figure shit out on my own._ "You'll find out eventually," he says. 

Jongin leans down and was about to give him a kiss but Sehun instinctively covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I… I haven't brushed my teeth." he squeaks out. 

"You're acting as if you don't wake me up with kisses when you get horny at 2 in the morning." Jongin snorts. 

Sehun is mortified upon hearing that. How much has he changed in a span of ten years? "Still…" he mutters. Jongin loosens his hold. Sehun kisses the palm of his hand and lightly smacks the same palm over Jongin's lips. "Is this okay?" 

Jongin laughs in amusement. "Charming as always." he pulls away to grab his bag by the dresser. "I should go now, text me if you need anything." 

Sehun follows Jongin all the way to their garage. Their house is really nice and they own an Audi. They're living a good life. "Why exactly are you coming home late?" Sehun asks as Jongin got in the car. 

"Training is extended for regionals and there is also a team dinner with the coaches." Jongin answers.

Sehun nods. "Okay, see you tonight." 

Jongin kisses his cheek before entering the car. Sehun stiffly waves as he drives off. Once he was gone, Sehun hurriedly went back into the house. 

Time to catch up with himself, if that makes any sense. 

Sehun checks his phone once again to scroll through his contacts. He sees a range of familiar and new names. He sighs in relief when he sees a very familiar name. 

Joy! He is still friends with Joy, thank goodness. From the looks of it, he is still best friends with her too. They've known each other since high school. He'll need to give her a call soon, if there is anyone that he wants to be honest about this situation with, it's her. 

He looks through his gallery and social media accounts next. All traces of his past posts with Chanyeol are really gone but it's all replaced with cute, wholesome and domestic pictures with Jongin. 

There are pictures of them on dates, trips, a picture of their wedding and Sehun even lost count of how many pictures he has seen of him kissing Jongin and vice versa. 

He scrolls all the way to the picture of when they first officially became a couple. They were still in college because Sehun is wearing his school uniform while Jongin is in his jersey. They were surrounded by Jongin's team. Sehun sees the date and it was on September 2014. 

He's dating Chanyeol until 2013. Sehun needs to find out when they broke up and why. Was it his fault? Did he actually give into Jongin's flirting? Did their fight get worse and did Jongin take advantage of that? 

He cannot just jump to conclusions so Sehun tries to look for more answers. 

He looks through his stuff in case there are any more traces of Chanyeol left but there are none. He must have really moved on if he got rid of anything related to Chanyeol.

Sehun is currently looking through his shared closet with Jongin when he sees a velvet box at the corner. Sehun opens it out of curiosity and he instantly regrets it. 

It was a box full of sex toys. Sehun closes it, stands up and takes a deep breath. So he has a thrilling sex life with husband, _great._

Now that Sehun thinks of it, he will be stuck here for a while which means that sex with Jongin will be unavoidable. He is his husband after all and Sehun can't always stall and make excuses. Not to mention that they will also be celebrating Jongin's birthday together. 

Oh Lord, what is he going to do? Does he have to fake it? He never went further than third base with Chanyeol, how is he supposed to act with Jongin--wait, why does it sound like he's actually anticipating it? 

"Calm down, this dream will be over soon." he tells himself. 

Sehun tries to look for a diary or a journal next. He is a writer after all, there’s no way that he did not write about his experiences. When that train of thought hit him, he checks his laptop then his drive to check his previous works. He looks through his oldest works first. They were mostly Sci-Fi or mystery and he did not focus much on romance. He finds that completely understandable though, he really isn’t fond of reading or writing the romance genre because as cliche as it sounds he already has all the romance he needs in his life.

Sehun stops looking at the laptop and looks through the pile of notebooks on the shelf. Each notebook has sticky notes with more short notes in them. Sehun must have improved so much at being organized because there is no way that his eighteen year old self would have kept up with this. 

He sees one ragged looking notebook at the end of the shelf, he carefully picks it up and flips through the pages. It was one of his notebooks during college. The notebook has several lectures and quick notes about assignments, requirements and while some have doodles on them. A small piece of paper falls out of the pages and he carefully picks it up. 

**_know your worth_ **

He knows his friends’ and Chanyeol’s handwriting so it cannot be any of them. Then it hits him. He recalls the night that he and Chanyeol fought, the same night that Jongin sees him waiting at the bus stop. Jongin said the same words to him during that night. What exactly do they mean? 

Sehun gives up and decides to give Joy a call. She picks up after a few rings. _“So, why are you calling this early?”_ she asks in a playful tone.

“Can you please come over?” no point in dilly-dallying. 

_“Sehun, it’s a weekday.”_ she points out.

“Please, I really need you right now.” he pleads. 

_“Okay fine. I’ll be there in twenty.”_

“Thanks, I love you. Please hurry.” he sighs in relief. 

_“Oh my god, you sound like a needy boyfriend. Shut up, you’re going to make me barf.”_ she complains before hanging up on him. 

Sehun smiles to himself once the call ends. It’s nice that not much has changed with his relationship with Joy. They’re still the same with their bickering, that means he can be comfortable with telling her the truth. He hopes that she’s crazy enough to believe him at least. 

Joy arrives ten minutes later than her promised time but she brought snacks so Sehun doesn’t nag at her. “So, I don’t see any injuries or any problems with you. Why did you make me come all the way here?” she asks once they were settled in the living room, a bowl of chips in between them and the TV playing at a random channel. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy but I can’t tell anyone else about this.” Sehun starts. “I can’t even tell Jongin.” 

Joy arches an eyebrow at him. “What is it?” 

“I think I time travelled.”

Joy stares at him for a few moments before her lips stretch into a smile. “You’re kidding.”

“Hear me out, up until yesterday I was eighteen, studying at my university and dating Chanyeol.” Sehun explains.

“Chanyeol huh?” Joy muses. “You haven’t mentioned the guy in years, I thought you’ve forgotten about him.” 

“All the more reason for you to believe me. Up until now I have been in--I still am, in love with Chanyeol and Jongin is a complete stranger to me.” Sehun says.

Joy still looks doubtful but she sighs in defeat. “Okay fine, I’ll listen. I’m in for anything crazy anyway so fire away.” 

Sehun tells her about the first time he met Jongin and his first fight with Chanyeol up until the moment that he woke up on the same bed with Jongin. His best friend looks both disturbed and amazed with his story. He knows she finds it ridiculous but she still listens attentively. 

“Now here I am telling you this because I just really need to tell someone about this otherwise I’d go mad.” Sehun finishes. 

Joy laughs and Sehun slumps at his seat, feeling disheartened. “Okay first of all, you are nuts.” Joy snorts. “Second of all, I think I’m just as nuts as you are because I am actually buying this.” 

Sehun perks up at that. “Really? You’re going to believe me?” 

“I’m believing you because you do talk like a teenager right now and the Sehun right now would never bring up Chanyeol more times than Jongin.” Joy crosses her arms. 

“I really don’t know how to act around Jongin now. What kind of husband am I to him? What do we usually do? He tried hugging me this morning and I ended up slapping him.” Sehun explains. 

Joy ends up laughing. “Okay, I would love to see Jongin getting slapped just for the fun of it.” She stops when she sees the look of distress on Sehun’s face. “Calm down, I’ll explain it all. Lucky for you, you’re the type to tell me almost everything, even the TMIs.” 

“I’m listening,” 

“Nothing much changed between you and Jongin since you two were dating. You’re both still sweet and happy together. What can I say? Match made in heaven.” 

Sehun scoffs at that. “Match made in heaven? He’s annoying and he’s the reason why Chanyeol and I fought.”

Joy looks at him as if he said something wrong. “Okay, now I really believe everything you told me because breaking up with Chanyeol was the best decision you have ever made.” 

“I broke up with Chanyeol?!” Sehun exclaims. “But why? Oh my god, did I cheat on him with Jongin? Did he steal me away? Did he--” Joy clamps a hand over his mouth to make him shut up. 

“You did not cheat on him. Like I said, you broke up with him but you were more hurt about it than he was. Jongin was there for you that whole time.” Joy says. 

Sehun looks at her in complete disbelief. “Was it because of our fight? It all started because of Jongin?”

“Look, I don’t think I’m in the right position to tell you the whole truth. If you really are _you_ from ten years ago, then I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it alone. But here is one thing, stop connecting it to Jongin because he has no fault in your breakup with Chanyeol.” she carefully explains.

“Won’t be able to handle it? Is it that bad?” Sehun quietly asks with a frown on his face. It dawns on him how scared he really is of this situation that he’s in. 

“I have a suggestion,”Joy starts. “Talk to Jongin and tell him everything.” 

“He wouldn’t believe me,”

“Trust me, if I believed you then Jongin definitely will too. The guy loves you, he’d always listen to what you say. He can answer everything.” 

“Why can’t you?” he whines.

“Because this time, it might be you who won’t believe me.” Joy sighs. 

“Why wouldn’t I believe you? Just tell me. Please?” Sehun can actually take the hint. He has an idea of what Joy means but he refuses to acknowledge it. 

“Chanyeol was cheating on you.” 

It felt like Joy dropped a bomb on him. Chanyeol? Cheating on him? “N-no way…” 

Joy gives him a look that clearly says _‘I told you so,’_ “Do you remember the assistant manager of his team? He’s cheating on you with her if you didn’t sneak in during their last game against Jongin’s college, you never would have found out.”

“What?” Sehun frowns at her. “The last game? That’s only three days from now… well before I ended up here that is.” 

“I know it’s a lot to sink in, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” 

“Are you sure that it isn’t because of Jongin?”

Joy shakes her head at him. “It isn’t his fault. You should actually be thankful that you got to know him, he really came to your life at the right time.” she says.

“But… but he even told me not to come to his games anymore because he was jealous of Jongin.” Sehun reasons.

“Well, he does want to keep you but another reason is because he doesn’t want you to find out. I would never lie to you Sehun, you know that.”

“Whatever, let’s just watch the movie.” Sehun changes the subject. 

Joy heaves a sigh. “You do plan to tell Jongin, right? He will notice that something’s wrong sooner or later.” 

“I don’t know,” Sehun groans. “I have one last question though,” 

“What is it?” Joy asks. 

“How is Chanyeol now?” 

Joy rolls her eyes at him. “You lost contact with him after college. Stop caring so much, okay? He hurt you, and it’s better to have him out of your life.” 

Sehun wishes it’s that easy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joy had to leave a few hours later since she has to work in the afternoon. Sehun spends the rest of the day contemplating over everything. Should he tell Jongin or not? A part of him wanted to look for Chanyeol and demand answers but what good would that do? It has already been ten years here and Sehun probably confronted him years ago so there is no point. His only problem now is how he is going to act around Jongin. 

Sehun tries sleeping again to see if he would wake up back to his own time but nothing changed. Soon enough, Sehun notices that it is already night time which means that Jongin will be coming home soon. 

When he hears the sound of a car pulling over by the driveway, Sehun has the urge to go to their bedroom and pretend to sleep but he stops himself. The door opens and he hears footsteps. 

Jongin finds him seated on their couch. Sehun doesn’t know what to do, does he walk over to him and give him a kiss? Does he say hi? He has no idea. Before he can register it, Jongin settles onto the couch, kisses his cheek then rests his head on his lap. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun’s eyes fluttered in confusion for a moment before his hand automatically started stroking Jongin’s hair. “Of course, we still have to pack for our trip tomorrow.” he answers.

Jongin’s lips jut into a pout. “Give me a few minutes, I’m a bit tired.” 

“You smell like alcohol,” he points out.

“The other coaches had a few drinks, I couldn’t refuse. I only had two shots so I’m perfectly fine.” he waves off.

“What did you eat?” Sehun feels like he’s on a blind date. He wonders if he always does smalltalk with his husband. 

"Pork belly but I had more side dishes, how about you?" he asks. 

Ah, so they do smalltalk. "I wasn't really hungry so I only had coffee and bread." 

"Are you feeling better though?" Jongin turns to his side and Sehun stiffens because the other's face is dangerously close to his crotch. 

"Y-yeah, I was able to rest during the afternoon so it isn't a problem." he croaks out. 

“That’s good, I was worried you might not be able to go on the trip tomorrow.” 

“What are you talking about? It’s your birthday so we can’t afford to miss it.” Sehun responds. 

Jongin smiles sweetly at that and Sehun feels himself blushing because as much as he finds the flirtatious gazes and smirks attractive--sexy even, Jongin’s smile is so much more captivating and it is making him _feel_ things--or maybe it’s because the Sehun right _now_ is in love with Jongin.

“Anything in particular that you want to do this weekend?” Jongin asks him. 

Sehun shakes his head. “I just want to have fun. How about you, what do you want to do?” 

“You,”

Sehun needed a few seconds to actually understand what Jongin means and before he could even let out a scandalized remark, the other playfully bites his thigh which causes him to jerk away. 

“How about we start packing?” he giggles nervously. 

Jongin gets up and cocks an eyebrow at him. “If you say so,” 

  
  
  
  


Luckily, packing their things isn’t that hard because they started by placing the clothes, towels and everything else they will bring on the bed and the two of them working together to stuff it all in their bags. 

“Anything else?” Sehun asks as Jongin rummages through their closet. 

“Ah, in the bedside drawer don’t forget to take that.” Jongin points.

“Take what?” Sehun quietly mutters as he turns to the drawer. He opens the top drawer and his brain short circuits when he sees two bottles of lube and a couple of condoms. Sehun is already too embarrassed to ask so he simply takes everything and places it on the smaller pockets of the bag.

“By the way, should I pack the Christmas gift I bought for you? You still haven’t used it.” Jongin asks.

Sehun has no idea what he’s talking about so he just says yes. He doesn’t miss the playful look that Jongin gives him before placing something in their other bag. Should he be worried? 

“I think that’s all of it.” Jongin says as he zips the bag, Sehun does the same with the other. “Baby, don’t forget to set the alarm at 5am.” 

“All set,” he replies before locking his phone. 

Jongin stretches and yawns. “Lights out?” 

Sehun nods before settling down on the bed. Jongin turns off the light and climbs onto the bed with him. “Are you okay?” Jongin asks. 

“Hmm? Yeah.” 

“If there is anything bothering you, I’m here to listen.” Sehun purses his lips when Jongin says that. Of course he can tell if there’s something wrong, he’s his husband. 

Jongin inches closer and he feels an arm wrapping around his waist and he feels a soft kiss against his shoulder. “Good night, love.”

Sehun can’t explain why but he feels himself relaxing this time instead of making a move to push Jongin away. Perhaps not today, but he will tell Jongin the truth soon. “Good night,” he says. 

  
  


When the sound of the alarm wakes Sehun up the following morning, a part of Sehun thought that everything will finally be over but he still wakes up in Jongin’s hold. He genuinely wonders if he’ll never be able to go back. 

He turns off the alarm when Jongin stirs then he gets up when the other’s hold on him loosens. They both got ready and it didn’t take long until they were on the road. 

Jongin--the ever so considerate husband--tells him that it's fine if he goes back to sleep again and Sehun doesn't hesitate to doze off again simply because he wants to avoid talking to Jongin as much as possible. 

They make a stop over about two hours later to have some breakfast at a diner that they passed by. Jongin orders bacon and eggs while Sehun orders pancakes. 

They ate their food in comfortable silence. Jongin simply asks him if his food is good and Sehun offers to share some to him, which he gladly takes. He also makes a few comments about the song choices of the diner and the ambience of the place itself. 

After a quick bathroom break, they were once again back on the road. This time, they roll down the windows to enjoy the breeze as they hum along to the songs playing on the radio. It's weird because some of the songs that played are unfamiliar with Sehun but he sings along to them like he knows them by heart. His current self is probably a fan of these new songs. 

They arrive at their destination about an hour and a half later. They check-in at their hotel first. As Jongin is confirming their reservation by the counter, Sehun looks around at the lobby. 

The place looks fancy but not too over the top. It suits his taste. Jongin walks over to him later with the keycard in hand and they make their way towards the elevator. 

Their room is on the twelfth floor, room number four. Jongin tells him that he personally picked that room number because of Sehun's birthdate and as cheesy and corny as it is, Sehun couldn't help but smile at that. 

"But it should have been 412 and not 1204, this is December 4." Sehun teases. 

"I knew you'd say that smarty pants." Jongin chuckles as he unlocks the door. "But I know that you love a great view so you're going to have to deal with this." 

Sehun tries his best to not look too amazed when they enter their hotel room. It looks so classy but just like what Jongin said, the first place he checks is the view from the windows and he grins when he sees the perfect view of the beach. Jongin walks up to him and wraps an arm around Sehun’s shoulders as they admire the view together. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I simply requested a room with a nice view but this really exceeded my expectations.” 

“I love it,” Sehun sighs happily. “I bet it looks even better at night.”

Jongin leans closer, his breath tickling Sehun’s ear. “I bet it looks better once I have you pinned against here.” his hand slides lower down to the curve of Sehun’s ass. 

Sehun nervously laughs as he lightly pushes himself away from the other. “How about we save those for later, hmm?” 

“You’re no fun,” Jongin chuckles. He moves away but not without slapping his ass which causes Sehun to squeal. “Ah, you’re responsive today.” he snickers before plopping down onto the bed. “Mattress is perfect by the way, babe.” 

Sehun closes his eyes and mentally counts to ten to ease his embarrassment. Joy did give him a heads up about how flirtatious and suggestive Jongin can get despite knowing each other for ten years but it is still embarrassing. 

“You should rest for a bit while I unpack.” Sehun suggests. “I’ll wake you up later.”

Thankfully, Jongin does not decline on that. He makes himself comfortable on the bed. “I promise I’ll help you later,” he says. 

“You drove us all the way here so it’s not a problem. Go and sleep.” Sehun smiles at him. 

"Mhhmm," Jongin hums as he closes his eyes. 

Sehun takes the chance to look around at the rest of the room once Jongin drifts off to sleep. It’s not too big but it’s still spacious enough. It’s complete with a huge bed, a couch, a dresser and a cabinet. Sehun checks the bathroom and he’s pleased to see a bathtub and shower inside. He could use a long bath later. 

He tries to be as quiet as possible as he begins to unpack their things. They will only be staying for the weekend but it’s still better to be organized at least. Besides, Sehun is still wondering about the Christmas gift that Jongin mentioned last night. Sehun unpacks their clothes and he takes their toothbrushes and toothpaste in the bathroom together with the towels they brought along. It’s a habit he picked up from his parents, he’ll only resort to using the towels provided by the hotel if they have nothing to use.

Sehun spots a familiar pouch as he’s fixing the rest of their clothes, it’s the one from last night. Based on the look that Jongin gave him last night, he cannot expect anything good coming from it so he prepared himself for the worst as he’s unzipping it.

Sehun nearly laughs when he sees what’s inside. What else should he expect? No wonder Jongin looked so suggestive when he said yes last night. Gosh, Sehun is such an idiot. He stares at the piece of fabric in disbelief. 

_Panties?!_ Really?! 

How the hell did he turn from the studious college kid that scolded his boyfriend whenever he curses into this… kinky pervert?

Now that Sehun takes a good look, they’re not just panties but it also has matching fishnet stockings to go with it. They’re both red in color. God, what’s next? Does he like being tied up too--he wouldn’t even be surprised if that’s something they already tried. 

“Excited to try them on?” 

Sehun jerks in surprise. He abruptly turns around and from where he’s standing in front of the dresser, he sees Jongin eyeing him from the bed. “How long have you been awake?” Sehun exclaims as he hides the panties again. 

“Long enough to see you admiring my gift.” Jongin drawls. 

"I was only kidding when I told you to bring it, you know." Sehun says. "I didn't think you'd actually take it." 

"Why not? It's my birthday tomorrow and it's my request." he winks. 

Sehun rolls his eyes and turns away to hide the blush on his cheeks. "By the way… are you sure you slept enough? It's only been an hour." 

"I'm fine, we shouldn't stay in the hotel for too long. There are a lot of places to see." Jongin gets up and stretches his arms upright, Sehun tries his best to not eye how his biceps flex. 

"I'm done unpacking, I'm ready to go when you are." Sehun gets up from the floor. 

Jongin walks over to him again and gives him a quick affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Sorry I wasn't able to help." he mutters before grabbing the keycard, his phone and his wallet. 

Sehun blinks dumbly before taking his phone and wallet too. "It's fine," he says as he follows his husband. 

  
  
  
  


They strolled around the streets to familiarize themselves with the area. They see a restaurant that looks nice and Jongin suggested that they eat there later. There is also a mall nearby in case they wanted to go shopping. Sehun wonders how often he goes on trips like this with Jongin. He can really tell that this is something that the two of them enjoy doing together. 

The more time he spends with Jongin, the less he feels lost. Jongin just makes him feel so comfortable and safe and he really has a great sense of humor too which Sehun enjoys so much. It’s really different compared to the first time they met each other where Sehun just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. For a few moments, Sehun completely forgets that Jongin is a complete stranger to him right now because he enjoyed spending time with him so much. 

It was already night by the time they returned to their hotel. They were both tired from walking around so much but it’s still a day well spent. “I think we’ve done too much sightseeing today, I don’t know what else to do for tomorrow until Sunday.” Jongin chuckles as slumps on their bed. 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t go to the beach yet.” Sehun says. “Although it’s still too cold to swim.” 

“I wasn’t planning on swimming anyway. A picnic by the shore seems nice, don’t you think?” he suggests.

“I’d love that.” Sehun agrees. 

“By the way,” Jongin starts as he looks at the menu by their bedside table. “Are you hungry? Should I order room service for tonight?” 

Sehun scoots closer to Jongin to take a peek at the menu. “Well we only had skewers earlier, so sure.” he shrugs. 

They spend a few minutes deciding on what they should order and once they’ve decided, Sehun excuses himself to take a shower. By the time he was done, their order had just arrived. 

"It looks good." Sehun takes a seat beside Jongin on the couch. They ordered pasta and wine. 

"Have a taste," Jongin lifts the fork rolled with pasta closer to his mouth. Sehun lets Jongin feed him and in return he plays along and does the same for his husband. 

They watched a movie as they continued to drink the red wine. They almost ended up finishing the whole bottle. Sehun feels tipsy while Jongin is starting to slur his words but it's not that bad. 

"Oh…" Sehun says as he glances at the clock. It's three minutes past midnight already, which means it's officially Jongin's birthday. He doesn't really know how to start so he keeps it simple. He scoots closer and rests his head against Jongin's shoulder. "Happy Birthday." he greets. 

Jongin looks at his wristwatch and hums when he realizes the time. "Don't I get anything else for that?" he chuckles. 

Sehun gulps but he keeps his composure. He wants to tell Jongin the truth but he doesn't want to ruin the other's birthday either. Besides, now that Sehun has thought about it, what good will it do if he tells Jongin the truth? It would only hurt him and there is still no guarantee if Sehun could return to his own time or if Jongin could even get his _real husband_ back. 

Sehun simply gives him a peck on the cheek, then the nose, forehead and right at the corner of his lips. "I had fun today and I'm glad you always choose to spend your special day with me. Tomorrow--well it's actually later--will be another special day we'll spend together." he says. 

"I'll always love spending time with you and I'll never get tired of being with you," Jongin smiles sweetly. "I love you." 

Sehun feels his breath getting caught in his throat. He should say it back, right? He definitely should but he feels like he can't. 

"Jongin, I…" he doesn't get to continue what he's saying because Jongin presses his lips against his. Sehun's eyes were wide open and it felt like everything else stopped-- _is the wine to be blamed???_

Sehun is snapped back to reality when Jongin cups his face and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. He doesn't pull away, he lets Jongin take the lead. Jongin tastes like wine, it’s intoxicating. He inhales sharply when he feels the other squeezing his waist using his other hand. 

He feels dizzy. He’s never been kissed like this before. Jongin’s hand slides down onto his thigh and he suddenly grapples him closer until he’s straddling the other’s lap. His hands instinctively clung onto Jongin’s arms while he felt a hand sneaking under his shirt. 

“Jongin-”

His husband starts to unbutton his shirt and Sehun tries his best to not let any signs of panic show. Jongin breaks the kiss to trail kisses down his neck and Sehun feels a shiver running down his spine when he starts nipping his neck. 

Sehun feels himself getting hard and Jongin's the same. It was only when Jongin starts tugging down his sweatpants when Sehun _actually_ snaps out of it. 

He gasps as he lightly pushes Jongin away. The other looks at him in confusion. "I… I'm sleepy Jongin." he says. He gets off his lap and he moves towards the bed. 

Jongin's expression is a mixture of confusion, frustration and hurt. Sehun feels bad about it. It takes a few seconds before Jongin stands up and follows him. It was pure uncomfortable silence as Jongin got on their bed.

"Is something bothering you?" Jongin breaks the silence. 

"No, there's none." he answers.

Jongin sighs. "Are you mad at me then? I told you, I can tell when something is wrong. You have been… different since yesterday." 

Sehun guiltily looks at him. "It's… me." he exhales. "I just need to have it all figured out." 

"You can tell me everything, I mean it." Jongin grabs his hand. 

"Let me think about it." Sehun quietly says. Jongin gives him a small smile and kisses his knuckles.

“Hey Jongin,” Sehun calls out after a few moments of silence. Jongin looks at him. “Thank you for being understanding,” he says. 

“You’re my husband, I’d always understand.” he says. 

  
  


Despite him using the excuse that he’s sleepy, Jongin is the one that falls asleep first. Jongin is just so considerate and understanding, he’s the perfect husband and Sehun feels like he doesn’t deserve any of this. After all, the Sehun that Jongin is with right now is not the same Sehun that he has known for the past ten years. 

Jongin doesn’t deserve to be lied to. Jongin doesn’t deserve an immature and clueless husband from the past that is still in love with his ex boyfriend that supposedly cheated on him. 

Sehun turns his head to look at Jongin’s sleeping face. If Jongin was the annoying asshole he thought he was when they first met, then Sehun wouldn’t feel so bad but Jongin has been nothing but a complete sweetheart to him. He doesn’t want to hurt him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jongin knows that something has been bothering Sehun and it’s downright obvious. Something is going on with his husband for the past two days and Sehun clearly does not want to talk about it. Jongin knows that Sehun is just being considerate because it’s Jongin’s birthday and he doesn’t want to give him any problems but seeing Sehun looking so bothered is making him feel uneasy too. 

Jongin thought things would be better when they wake up on the morning of his birthday but instead he sees Sehun looking completely exhausted and sleep deprived. He asks him if he’s alright and Sehun simply gives an excuse that he wasn’t able to sleep because he has been thinking about his novel. 

That only made Jongin even more worried because he knows the other is lying. Sehun hates lying the most and yet… here he is. But still, despite all that Jongin still doesn’t push him to tell him what’s wrong because a part of him is scared to find out the truth.

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice stops him from spacing out. “I’m all set, shall we go?” 

Sehun blinks innocently at him as he waits for him to answer. Jongin looks at him from head to toe. He’s wearing a colorful striped shirt and _tight_ jeans together with sunglasses. Ten years have passed but Jongin will always be in awe with Sehun’s beauty. 

“Is something wrong with my outfit?” Sehun asks with a tilt of his head.

Jongin shakes his head. “You look great.”

“Shut up,” Sehun pouts. “You look dashing. Let’s go birthday boy.” he says with a grin. 

They had breakfast at the hotel buffet. After that they visited a small museum that they saw yesterday as they were exploring the town. Right after that they finally headed to the beach. 

Despite it not being summer, there are still a number of families, couples and tourists that are there to have a good time, the two of them included. 

They found a perfect spot to sit on the sand, there's enough shade and it's also not too far from the shore. 

"I hope this isn't boring for you." Sehun says. 

"I'll never get bored as long as I'm with you." he says as if it's the most normal thing to say.

Sehun looks ahead at the beach as if he's trying to distract himself but there was no hiding the smile on his face. 

Jongin looks at him in amusement. There's something about his husband that seems a bit more childlike and innocent for the past two days. He somehow feels like they are teens again. 

Sehun suddenly points towards a group of teenagers that are playing at one side of the beach. "Look, is that basketball? How can they play here?" he curiously asks. 

Jongin follows Sehun's finger and there was indeed a group of boys in shirts and jersey shorts doing what seems to look like warm ups. There were markers at two sides and there is a ball as well. 

"It's considered training." Jongin says. 

"How? They won't be able to dribble here on the sand." Sehun asks. 

Jongin is pleasantly surprised at how interested Sehun sounds about a topic concerning basketball. Sehun usually lets Jongin do the basketball talk instead. Sehun never brings it up himself. He has avoided it because of a certain someone from the past. 

"Basically it will be basketball minus the dribbling. Running on the court will be easier after playing on the sand for hours. The players will feel lighter and faster." he explains.

"Have you experienced training like this before?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin nods. "It's exhausting and it will feel like your legs are going to break but it will be worth it." 

"You think you can still do it now?"

Jongin arches an eyebrow at the tone Sehun used. "Are you implying something?" 

Sehun feigns innocence. "I don't know coach Kim, are you still in your prime to go through rigorous training? You're almost thirty." he shrugs. 

Jongin gives Sehun a challenging look which the other returns and once Jongin smirks, Sehun quickly stood up to run. He chases him and Sehun childishly kicks some sand towards his direction to distract him. 

Jongin still plays and does training so of course, he's faster among them. He catches up to Sehun not long after and he locks his waist around his arms. 

Sehun continues to laugh while Jongin teases him. "I may be thirty but this won't even make me break a sweat." He then carries Sehun towards the shore. 

"Oh… no, no, no--Jongin we don't have extra clothes!" he exclaims as he tries to break through from his hold. 

Sehun thrashes from his hold while Jongin laughs as he steps into the water. "No! My jeans!" Sehun whines. 

His husband continues to yell amusing insults at him as he pushes him away. What they didn't notice was a particularly large wave that came which caused Jongin to lose balance thus pulling Sehun along with him in the process.

Now they were both soaking wet and covered with sand. "Gosh, look at what you've done!" Sehun groans. "I'm soaked!" 

Jongin heartily laughs. "Not the first time I got you wet." he teases. 

Sehun's ears turn red and he playfully hits Jongin on the shoulder. "What do we do now? I'm not going back to the hotel with wet clothes but this is still uncomfortable." Sehun whines. "There's sand in my clothes." 

"There's a souvenir shop over there, we can change our shirts at least." Jongin suggests. 

Sehun eagerly takes his hand to pull him towards the shop. His husband jokingly wishes that the shop sells underwear too. 

"I think they have a swimsuit." Jongin snorts. 

"No thanks." Sehun shakes his head and laughs. 

The shirts at the shop aren't that pricey so it's not a problem for them to buy it. The bills that Jongin used to pay were a bit soaked and the lady at the cashier looks at them with amusement since they can't stop laughing over it. 

Sehun wastes no time in changing his shirt once they have already paid for them. He asks one of the employees if there is a place where he can change clothes and wash up and there happens to be a shower area for the beach goers. 

"I'll wash up for a bit, I feel messy." Sehun tells him. 

"Okay little diva." Jongin teases. 

The shower area is an open stall and Sehun being Sehun, told Jongin to wait outside the stall and stand guard because he doesn't want anyone walking in on him. 

"This is a beach, it's normal to show some skin." Jongin tells him. 

Sehun blushes and rolls his eyes. "The hickeys you left haven't faded." he grumbles. 

"Oh…" Jongin whistles lowly. "Fine, go hide away." he ushers him inside the stall. 

Jongin sees that the basketball team that was training were told to run laps around the beach. There were two men left in their area, one of them looks like the coach while the other...looks familiar. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jongin says in disbelief when the other man turns towards his direction. Their gazes meet and the other man looks just as surprised as he is. 

“Kim Jongin?” he asks.

“Park Chanyeol,” Jongin acknowledges with a nod as the other man walks closer to him to give him a handshake which he accepts. 

“It has been a while, what brings you here?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’m on a short vacation.” Jongin shrugs. “Are you training those kids?” he points at the teenagers running laps.

“My friend asked me to assist him in their training so I tagged along. Regionals are coming up soon so they’re training extra hard.” Chanyeol arches an eyebrow at him, looking smug. “Shouldn’t you be training your team too? You’re still coaching, right?”

“Yeah, but we already trained yesterday. I’m letting the kids rest for now. Besides, I took my birthday leave so I’m enjoying the short break I have for now before things get hectic again.” Jongin explains.

“Oh I see.” Chanyeol nods. “Happy Birthday. Are you with your family?” 

Jongin was about to reply when Sehun suddenly stepped out of the shower stall. “Do you think this shirt is a bit--” he pauses and his eyes widen comically when he spots Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol?!” he gasps and Jongin does not even know why he detected a bit of excitement in Sehun’s voice because Chanyeol is someone that Sehun wanted to completely erase from his memory.

Chanyeol looks at Sehun in genuine surprise. “Wow… of course you’re with him. It’s been a while, Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol greets. 

“It’s Kim. Kim Sehun.” Jongin points out. 

Chanyeol gives them a lopsided smile. “Right, you’re married.”

“Happily married.” Jongin says as he wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist. 

“I can see that.” Chanyeol says. “It’s nice to see you two lasting long.” 

“Excuse me?” Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t mean anything bad. I just think it’s nice.” he explains. “Didn’t think you had it in you Kim.” 

Jongin frowns and Sehun gives him a worried look. “Let’s just go,” he whispers. 

“Stop asking about us, tell us about you. Have you finally settled down or you still can’t?” Jongin spat. 

Seeing Chanyeol’s smirk being replaced with a frown is satisfying for him. “I’m engaged. I’m getting married soon.”

“Good,” Jongin says. “Are you marrying that assistant manager?” Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him. “Ah, sorry I forgot you didn’t last long.” 

Chanyeol's jaw clenches but he fakes a smile. "She wasn't the one for me," he says. "By the way, I'll catch up with you two later. I need to monitor those kids." 

Jongin waves him off. "Sure," 

Chanyeol looks at Sehun who was currently just looking at him as if he's in dumbstruck. "It's nice meeting you again Sehun. You look wonderful, Kim must be taking care of you well." he pulls Sehun for a quick hug. "I'll see you two around." 

“Yeah, bye…” Sehun says, voice sounding strained. 

Once Chanyeol was gone, he took Sehun to the other side of the beach. “Okay, what was that about?” Jongin asks after a few moments of silence. 

“What do you mean?”

Jongin snorts. “What’s with that reaction earlier? You look like you wanted his autograph or something.” 

“I was just shocked. I didn’t expect to see him.” Sehun shakes his head. “What about you? Care to explain your attitude earlier?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Jongin asks.

“You were showing me off like I’m some trophy.” Sehun reprimands. “He was a bit of a jerk but you were no better.” he frowns. 

“You’re really going to scold me for being protective of you in front of the asshole that cheated on you?” Jongin scoffs.

Sehun looks torn and Jongin doesn’t get it. Is he really going to defend Chanyeol right now? “It’s not like that Jongin.” Sehun says. “It just didn’t feel right for me.” 

“Then tell me, how should I have reacted instead?” he retorts.

The expression on Sehun’s face almost made him want to apologize. “It has been… many years. A simple acknowledgement would have been enough. We are now… adults.” Sehun purses his lips. 

Jongin sighs in defeat. “Fine, let’s not talk about him again. Should we go somewhere else?” 

“Actually--” Sehun turns to him but he closes his mouth immediately. Jongin gives him a questioning look. “Forget it.”

“What is it?” 

“I’m just…” he pauses for a bit. “I need to talk to Chanyeol. Just for a bit.” 

Jongin frowns at that. What for? “Why would you even talk to him? Why now? A while ago you just said that a simple acknowledgement would have been enough.” 

“I was saying that for you and Chanyeol, not for me. Look, it won’t take long. I just really need to ask him about something.” Sehun looks flustered as he’s explaining. 

“And you couldn’t ask that while I am with you?” 

Sehun’s expression falls. “I’m sorry.”

Jongin sighs. “Fine, just go.” he steps back. A part of him is ridiculously hoping that Sehun will insist on not going anymore. The younger simply grabs his wrist and gives him a look. 

“Don’t worry too much.”

“I’ll… wait for you at the hotel then?” Jongin asks. _Please tell me to wait here instead._

Sehun slowly nods. “It won’t take long.” 

Jongin tries his best to not look disappointed. “Sure, I’ll see you.” 

His husband nods. “Later,” he turns around and makes his way back to Chanyeol’s direction. Jongin watches him go, pathetically hoping that he’d look back even just once but he didn’t. With a sigh, he turns away too and makes his way back to their hotel.

“So much for a birthday celebration,” Jongin grumbles. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sehun couldn’t believe it. Who would have thought that he’d meet Chanyeol of all people on this whole fiasco? Of course a part of him wanted it to happen but for it to come so easily is not something he is actually expecting. 

Now that he has a chance to meet Chanyeol, he has a lot of questions that he wanted to ask him. Of course he probably confronted the guy already several years ago but Sehun still wants to know why would he cheat on him. Was he a bad boyfriend? Or maybe he should have just listened to him about not coming to his games anymore. 

He sees Chanyeol at the same spot they left him, he’s looking after the team and making sure that everyone is still running laps. Sehun composed himself for a bit then he took a deep breath before coming up to him. However, he quickly halts in his tracks and immediately backs away right when Chanyeol was about to look in his direction. 

He tries once again but he remembers the expression on Jongin’s face when he said he wanted to talk to Chanyeol. He looked so… defeated. Sehun did not like the way Jongin was showing off to his ex a while ago but he had good intentions and yet, Sehun still chose to talk to Chanyeol.

Sehun would have been disappointed if he was in Jongin’s shoes. Imagine your husband choosing to talk to his ex boyfriend over spending time with you on your birthday. Damn, he feels like an asshole. 

He looks at Chanyeol one last time before turning his back on him. It’s already done anyways and it has been years. He is already married and Chanyeol is engaged. What good will it do if he asks Chanyeol about the past again? 

Sehun should have just told Jongin to wait instead. There is still so much time and so many things left for them to do but he made him return to their hotel instead. He quickened his pace in case he ever catches up to him before reaching their hotel. 

He does not catch up to him but he stops by a store right near the hotel before going in. He should at least make it up to Jongin. The keycard is with Jongin so he has to knock first. 

Jongin’s eyes widen a fraction upon seeing him. "Did you forget something?" he asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "I guess I don't really have to talk to him." he lifts up the cake that he bought from the bakery nearby. "It's your birthday and I don't want to ditch you. I'm sorry." 

Jongin breaks out into a smile. "You don’t have to apologize, Sehun.”

Sehun laughs. “You’re saying that but you look so relieved.” 

“Do I? I don’t think so,” Jongin hums innocently. 

Sehun steps in their hotel room and closes the door. “I think we could use the time to talk too. I have so many things that I want to tell you.” 

“Sounds serious,” Jongin says jokingly but Sehun doesn’t respond. He looks over at Sehun and he sees the serious expression on his face. “Wait, you’re not going to ask me for a divorce or something right?” 

That made Sehun laugh and Jongin went from tensed to relieved once again. “You’re being silly.” Sehun chuckles.

“You’re being weird for the past days and we met your ex, I was getting paranoid.” Jongin scratches his head. “Actually, nevermind. I do sound silly.” 

“Should we have cake now or do we talk first?” Sehun asks. 

“That depends, how serious is this talk?” Jongin asks back.

“It’s ridiculously serious.” Sehun shrugs.

“We’ll talk first then we’ll have cake.” his husband answers. 

“Okay,” Sehun nods as he places the cake by the coffee table. He takes Jongin’s hand next and leads him towards the couch. “You should take a seat, this will be a long story.” 

Jongin looks worried but he doesn’t talk. Sehun doesn’t want to make him upset anymore since it’s his birthday today but the best thing he could give him right now is the truth. “I honestly don’t know where to start, I don’t even know if you’d believe me.” Sehun bites his lip out of nervousness. 

“I already told you that you can tell me anything, Sehun.” Jongin says. 

“What if it sounds so unbelievably ridiculous?” 

“Try me then.” Jongin says, determined. 

Sehun starts off by asking how different he has been for the past days and Jongin honestly answers him. “You were weird, especially that morning. You even slapped me and you were very hysterical.” he ends it off with a laugh to make it more lighthearted. 

“That’s because I’m not the same Sehun. How do I explain this? I’m not your husband.” Sehun adds.

Jongin laughs it off at first but when Sehun’s expression remains serious, the smile on his face disappears. He takes that as a queue to continue explaining. It was almost the same as explaining it to Joy minus the judgemental and doubtful looks but Sehun wishes that Jongin gave him those looks instead of the indifferent look he is giving him right now. 

When Sehun is finished, Jongin doesn’t respond to him immediately. The room was engulfed in almost two to three minutes of uncomfortable silence. Sehun feels so bad that he wants to throw himself out. 

“This is already the third day and you’re just telling me now?” Sehun would have sighed in relief when Jongin finally spoke if he didn’t look so pissed.

“Well… it was… you know… very complicated.”

“Complicated?!” he flinches when Jongin exclaims. “You had the time to tell Joy but you didn’t tell me? H-how did you even end up in this situation?”

“I don’t know, I woke up in this--timeline? I was scared and confused. I’m still not familiar with you but I know Joy and that’s why I told her instead of you.”

“I’m your husband.” Jongin says.

“I’m not the Sehun that you married. I’m still in college and I’m dating Chanyeol and I have only known you for a week.” Sehun explains.

“Wow,” Jongin breathes out as he rubbed his palms on his face out of disbelief. “I wish this is just one of your ideas for your novels but this is reality, isn’t it?” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Why did you want to talk to Chanyeol earlier? What were you planning?” he asks. 

“I wanted to ask him why. I wanted to know what I was lacking. Why would he cheat on me?” Sehun mutters. 

“And then what?” Jongin’s voice sounds resigned. “Would you correct everything? Would you improve yourself? Would you make a change so that when you return to your own time, you’d be able to marry him instead?” 

It felt like someone poured ice cold water onto him. That thought never crossed his mind. “No… no Jongin, I wasn’t--”

“Then why?” 

“Because I love him.” Sehun answers truthfully. “I’m hurt and I want to know why he would cheat on me. If a person that I’ve given my time and love to would still cheat on me, then anyone could.”

Jongin calms down at that. “We’ve been together for nine years now, I have never cheated on you--on _my_ Sehun.” he starts explaining. “We had our own shares of misunderstandings and fights, there were times when we almost broke up but we love each other so things always end up working out.” 

“What if _your_ Sehun is different from me? And what if my---I mean the Jongin in my time is different from you?” 

“Did you dislike me that much when we first met?” Jongin asks.

“Well you didn’t give the best first impression.” Sehun grumbles. 

Jongin chuckles at that. “I promise, our encounters will get better.” 

“I can tell.” Sehun says with a smile. “If you’re this sweet as a husband then I can’t imagine how much sweeter you were when you’re asking me out.” 

“You think I’m sweet?” and there’s that heart stopping smile of his once again.

Sehun’s blush alone is already enough answer for the other. “Now that the truth is out, what do we do now?” he asks. 

“It’s not like you can just magically go back.” Jongin sighs as he slumps against the backrest of the couch. “God, does this mean you Jenna Rink-ed yourself?” 

Sehun was about to ask what he meant when he understood the reference. “No way, you watched _13 Going on 30_?” he grins. 

“You made me watch it.” Jongin answers. “We bonded over chick flicks throughout college. You said it would soften me up.” 

Sehun giggles at that. “And I suppose it worked?” 

“You had me at _50 First Dates_.” Jongin replies.

“Is that our favorite movie? Oh wait--don’t tell me, I’ll discover it myself.” Sehun says with enthusiasm.

“Will this be alright with you?” Jongin asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“I just think it isn’t fair for you. You know what will happen to your future. Won’t that take away some excitement from you?” 

“Not really,” Sehun answers. “I still skipped ten years, so there’s still so much that I don’t know.”

“I see,” Jongin nods in agreement. “So I guess we should just enjoy what we have for now?” Sehun nods as well. “Let’s eat that cake then.” he says with a laugh. 

Sehun can’t say no to that. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry for ruining your birthday.” Sehun says as they were eating the cake. It was a strawberry cheesecake and surprisingly, it’s Jongin’s favorite. He was worried that he might have picked something he didn’t like. 

“No you didn’t.” Jongin counters. “This is definitely one of the most interesting birthdays I ever had and I have you to thank for that.” 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“It is.” Jongin says knowingly. 

“Sorry I can’t give you the kinky birthday sex that you want.” 

Jongin nearly ends up choking on the cake at that. “Oh right you’re still kind of a virgin at the moment.” 

“Kind of? What do you mean by that?” 

“I know you went far enough with your ex so technically you’re not actually a virgin anymore.” Jongin explains. 

“Okay whatever, but it still shocked me to see sex toys and panties here. Am I that kinky as an adult?” Sehun asks. 

Jongin bursts out laughing. “Oh baby, I’ll let you discover all of that on your own.” 

“Fine, that’s enough sex talk.” Sehun groans. 

They ate in silence until Sehun decided to talk to him again. “By the way, you’re taking this all in so calmly.” 

“Well I already did lots of overthinking to the point that I think you’re going to ask me for a divorce so you could be with Chanyeol again, this is much better and more acceptable.” says Jongin. 

“Can’t argue with that one.” Sehun clicks his tongue. 

They spent the rest of their afternoon lazing around in their hotel room while watching movies. Sehun has already watched all Avengers movies and he spent thirty minutes complaining about it to Jongin who only laughed at him and said that all the hype is now ruined for him once he gets back to his own time. 

When evening came, Sehun invited Jongin to eat somewhere else since he feels bad for staying indoors on Jongin’s special day. Jongin takes him to the restaurant that he said he’ll take him to during their walk the previous day. 

“Is it appropriate if I let you drink alcohol?” Jongin asks as they were deciding on their orders. 

“We drank wine last night.” Sehun points out. “Don’t treat me like a kid, please.” 

“Whatever, I just find it a bit… amusing.” Jongin snorts. 

“How is it amusing?”

“Age gap?”

“Oh god, don’t make it weird.” Sehun complains. 

“I find it kinda sexy.” 

“Of course you do.” the younger rolls his eyes. 

  
  


A nice full meal and a couple of drinks together later, they stumbled back into their hotel room. Sehun washes up first and as he was waiting for the elder, Sehun entertains himself by looking at the pictures he has with Jongin again. 

He’d love to ask Jongin the story behind each photo but where’s the excitement in that? He was currently lost in his own train of thoughts when Jongin steps out of the bathroom freshly showered with a bathrobe on. He doesn’t bother to look through the closet for new clothes and gets himself settled on the bed instead.

“I have boxers on, in case you’re wondering.” Jongin smugly says when he noticed that Sehun was eyeing him. The younger simply blows a raspberry and continues to ignore him. 

Jongin scoots closer to get a look on Sehun’s phone. “Why are you looking at our pictures?” 

“I’m trying to think of the story behind each photo and I was also planning on asking you but I feel like I shouldn’t.” Jongin listens attentively. “This whole time travel thing is a huge spoiler in my life, I’d like to keep some other important memories as surprises.” 

“You do have an advantage here, you know what’s going to happen so you somehow have a control on things when you go back.” Jongin says. 

“I disagree with that. Fate has its ways. I may have control on some things. But there will always be a lot of unpredictable and unavoidable events for me.” Sehun remarks. “For example, even if I go back to my own time I still won’t be able to correct my ex for cheating on me.” 

Jongin props up on one shoulder. “Interesting, you referred to him as your ex.”

“I see no need for me to keep dating him if he’s been lying to me.” Sehun explains. “It still sucks though, I love him and I gave him my trust… I guess I’m just too stupid and naive.” 

“That’s not true.” Jongin counters. “You’re young and there is still so much to learn. I know you’re hurt but sometimes a wrong person could lead you to the right one.” he takes Sehun’s hand. 

“I know,” Sehun sighs. “I just wish that he wasn’t my first, I wish I didn’t waste my time on him.” 

“If you never dated him, you never would have attended any basketball matches. I never would have met you.” Jongin gives him a smile. “It’s just like what you said, fate has its ways.” 

Sehun couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. Jongin really has a way with his words. He is sure that he's blushing again, his heart even skipped a beat too. "I'm glad I met you."

Jongin swoops in to smoothly steal a kiss from him which only made his ears turn red. "I'm glad I met you twice." he cheekily says as he caresses a side of Sehun's face. 

"Don't you miss _your_ Sehun? I'm not… the same as him." says Sehun, voice laced with worry.

"You're still my Sehun." Jongin says matter of factly. "I am your Jongin." 

"What if we get stuck like this for a long time? Things will be different and I'm afraid it won't be fair to you." Sehun asks. 

"Hey," he chides gently. "I should be the one saying that this isn't fair to you. I already spent ten years with my Sehun, while this is all new for you." he brushes his thumb over the ring on Sehun's finger. "But like I said, you're still you and it won't be hard for me to fall in love with you all over again." 

"Can I make a confession?" the younger asks.

"What is it?" 

"It scares me that I know this much. What if it takes the excitement away from everything in my life? I know I skipped ten years but still, it just scares me that things might turn out different once I go back." 

"Then make things different." Jongin tells him. "Go at your own pace and make decisions the way you want to."

"Will you be okay with that? What if I date someone else? What if I end up marrying him instead?" 

Jongin smiles and shakes his head. "Then _your_ Jongin just needs to try harder." 

“He really should, you raised the bar too much.” Sehun shyly says. “I have only been with you for such a short time but you made me feel so… loved. It will be so difficult once I go back because I will always be thinking about this.” 

“Then don’t fall in love with me just yet, kid.” Jongin teases. “Save that first _real_ love for your Jongin.” 

“Whatever you say, old man.” he rolls his eyes at him. Jongin laughs with him.

They fall into comfortable silence once they stop laughing. Right before Sehun fully processes it, he’s kissing Jongin once again. It’s making him feel so many things because this time he isn’t hiding anything from Jongin anymore. Jongin knows he’s (technically) not his husband and yet… Here they are. 

“Is this alright?” Jongin momentarily stops the kiss to ask.

Sehun closes his eyes as his hold on Jongin’s arm tightens. “Yes, yes it’s okay.” he breathily says. 

Jongin kissed him again and this time the elder didn’t hold back. Sehun parts his lips and Jongin kisses him deeply. Kissing Jongin feels like a dream to him--who knows, maybe this is a dream. He loves the way Jongin takes control when he's kissing him, loves the way that the other makes him feel lost and hypnotized. 

Sehun lets out a shaky breath as Jongin continues to pepper kisses over his throat. Jongin’s hand makes its way onto Sehun’s shirt to unbutton it. 

Jongin then unties the knot of his bathrobe before sliding it off of his shoulders. He gulps as his eyes raked all over the elder’s bare skin. 

Jongin grabs Sehun by the waist to shift their weight until the other is seated on his lap. The younger feels himself heating up at the proximity. Jongin's boxers leave little to the imagination. 

"Just tell me to stop if you want me to stop." Jongin tells him. 

Sehun dazedly nods. "Just… let's not go all the way." he murmurs. 

"Of course," Jongin grunts as he gives Sehun's ass a squeeze. "Either way, it's still me."

Sehun bites his lip at that. His husband is ridiculously hot, it isn't fair. Jongin leans down and lets his teeth graze over Sehun's nipple while he plays with the other using his fingers. 

Sehun grabs his hair as he stifled his moans. Jongin sucks over the now hardening pink nub as he continued to brush the other with his thumb. He only stops when Sehun tilts his face upwards to chase after his lips once again. While the other is distracted, he reaches for the bedside drawer for the lube. 

He uncaps and warms it up on his fingers, he slips his hand under Sehun’s sweatpants. “No underwear?” Jongin chuckles as he rubs a finger over his hole causing his breath to hitch. 

“I thought we were going to sleep.” Sehun hissed as he got on his knees to give the other more access. The sweatpants are pulled down to his thighs and Jongin slowly and gently prods one finger in. 

“Relax,” Jongin coos. Sehun leans more of his weight against Jongin's sturdy frame. Jongin adds another finger and more moans spill out of Sehun’s mouth.

“It’s still your birthday,” Sehun looks at him, his pupils were dilated. “Shouldn’t I be the one making you feel good instead?” 

He simply sees a devious glint in Jongin’s eyes before he moves towards the middle of the mattress. He yanks Sehun’s hips and tells him to turn the other way. His uneven breathing is already a dead giveaway for his embarrassment but he’s still turned on. Jongin pulls his sweatpants completely off and Sehun resisted the urge to crawl off the bed but Jongin’s hold on his hips are keeping him in place. 

“Better?” Jongin purrs. 

“Shut up.” Sehun grits. He’s kneeling on either side of his husband’s head right now and his face is perfectly aligned on Jongin’s crotch. He gulps as he reaches over to pull Jongin’s boxers down. His mouth goes dry when Jongin’s hard cock springs free. 

Sehun wanted to ease the tension by making a joke about _blowing_ out the candles for the birthday boy but he brushes that thought off and starts stroking Jongin’s cock instead. He licks a fat stripe up and he feels his husband’s thighs tensing when he tongues the slit. 

Without any forewarning, Jongin slips his fingers back in his hole. Sehun lurches forward as he takes Jongin in his mouth. Jongin’s finger grazes over his prostate and he moans eagerly as he continued to suck on Jongin’s length. 

His back arches and Jongin angles his fingers deeper. Jongin’s cock slips out of his mouth as he let out a series of moans and gasps. “J-jongin, please.” he whines. His cock is dripping with precum and he’s making a mess on Jongin’s belly but the elder doesn’t seem to mind. 

Jongin then replaces one of his fingers with his tongue and this time Sehun really feels his thighs quivering as the pleasure surges through him. He feels himself pushing back to feel more of Jongin in him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jongin stops with his ministrations to lightly tap on Sehun’s thigh. 

Sehun turns back to glare at the other before sinking his mouth down on Jongin’s erection once again. It was difficult, especially with Jongin lightly pressing against his prostate. He feels himself trembling and a part of him just wants to sit and ride Jongin’s face so he could get his release but he is determined to please his husband too.

He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks until he found a steady rhythm. Jongin bucks his hips up and he nearly gags but he kept going. He’s rewarded with a delicious moan coming from Jongin. He fists the base and starts pumping it then he moves to repeatedly tongue his slit. 

He feels Jongin nearing his release when the other suddenly wraps his hand around his cock which causes him to let out the loudest, filthiest moan. It only takes a few tugs on his length together with the simultaneous tongue and finger working on his hole for him to reach his climax. 

Jongin grabs him by the arm to pull him back and crash their lips together. He had one hand on Sehun’s arm and the other secured around his waist. Their kiss muffled Sehun’s moans as Jongin grinded on him. It doesn’t take long until Jongin gets his release too, he feels it trickling down his thighs and hole. 

Sehun pants for air and breaks the kiss. They rested their foreheads against one another as their chests heaved. “That was amazing.” Jongin exhales. 

Sehun tiredly smiles before leaning down to kiss him again. “I think I’m starting to understand why I ended up being kinky.” 

Jongin laughs at him. “Come on, we should clean up.” 

“God, if I’m this spent with just this then I can’t imagine how good the actual sex is.” Sehun groans when they get up to head to the bathroom.

“Give it a year.” Jongin says. 

“A year?” Sehun gasps. “You waited that long?”

Jongin fakes an offended look as they step into the shower together. “You don’t give me enough credit.”

“One year is not that long anyways.” Sehun says with a pout. 

“And you said you won’t be able to give me kinky sex yet here we are.” Jongin hums. 

“Well it’s your birthday.” Sehun retorts. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it, don’t take it wrongly.” he quickly adds. 

“I know, I know.” Jongin assures. “I won’t force you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Husband of the year.” Sehun makes a face at him. 

  
  
  


One quick clean up later, they’re back in bed but this time it’s to sleep. “Hey Jongin,” Sehun calls. “What if things go back to normal once we wake up tomorrow?” he asks. 

“Then we go on with our lives.” Jongin shrugs. 

“Will you forget me?”

Jongin gives him an incredulous look. “That’s impossible and we both know that.” 

“I’m scared this might really end up as a dream. What if I end up slowly forgetting as I get older?” 

“Then that isn’t a problem.” Jongin takes his hand again. Their wedding rings glimmered in the dimmed bedroom lights. “You can live the way you want without worrying about anything changing.” 

“But what if… I want _this_ future for me?” 

Jongin smiles lovingly at him. “Fate has its ways, remember? We’ll still end up together.” 

“Like soulmates.” Sehun smiles back.

“We’ll just have to treat every night like it’s our last night, at least that way we’re ready.” Jongin says. 

It’s a bit sad if they think of it that way but Sehun can’t stay like this forever. He’s sure that Jongin misses his husband too. “Will you change anything when you go back?” this time it’s Jongin asking him.

“Is it alright if I expose my cheating ex boyfriend in a much cooler way?” Sehun jokes. 

“If that’s what you want, you should entertain me much sooner.” Jongin says. 

Sehun perks up at that. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want to spoil much but I’ll give you a hint, know your worth.” he simply says. 

Sehun’s mouth gapes. “I knew the note was from you.” 

“Oh you found the note.” Jongin snorts. “Guess that’s another spoiler.” 

“Okay fine, enough questions then old man.” 

“Stop calling me an old man.” Jongin complains.

“You’re ten years older… technically.” Sehun reminds. 

“If you want to pull the age gap card then go all out at least. Go on and call me daddy.” 

Sehun bursts out laughing. “I was kidding, you’re not an old man.” Jongin shakes his head in disbelief but he joins in laughing anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Sehun did when he woke up the next morning was to check whether Jongin was still beside him. 

Turns out he didn't need to check since he immediately recognizes the hotel room not to mention that Jongin also has his arm draped over his waist. 

He shifts on the bed and Jongin instinctively presses himself against his back. If Sehun were to be honest, he has gotten quite used to this. Waking up with Jongin's warmth is something he'll definitely miss once things go back to normal. 

"Is that still you?" Jongin drawls when Sehun moves. 

"Are you disappointed?" Sehun hums. 

"Why would I be disappointed when it's you?" his face reddens at Jongin's retort. 

"Anyway it's the last day of our vacation, anything in specific that you want to do?" Jongin asks. 

“Can we do something simple? Like a movie? Or should we buy some souvenirs for our parents?” Sehun muses.

“Are you fine with spoiling yourself with another new movie?” asked Jongin.

“I can trick my Jongin into thinking that I am good at guessing what happens next in the movie.” Sehun grins. “He’ll think I’m amazing.”

“I assure you that there is no need to lie for him to think you’re amazing.”

“I was kidding.” Sehun rolls his eyes as he gets up. “But we are still watching that movie, okay?” 

Jongin gives him an amused smile. “As you wish.”

  
  
  
  


After freshening up and getting dressed, they had breakfast and went outside. This is probably something that Jongin frequently does with Sehun. As for the younger, this feels like a first date with Jongin for him. 

It is considered the first because Sehun doesn't feel like he's walking on eggshells anymore. Jongin knows the truth now so he's more comfortable. 

Like what they agreed on, they watched a movie together then went shopping for souvenirs. Sehun found out that Jongin has a niece and nephew and that they are very close to him. 

"Should we have kids?" Sehun suddenly asks when they were looking for gifts at the toy section. 

Jongin, who was currently picking in between a toy car and a robot, momentarily pauses and Sehun worries that he might have said something wrong. 

"Actually, never mind. Sorry for bringing it up." Sehun tries to save the situation. 

Jongin places the robot back on the shelf before turning to him. "You actually brought that up not too long ago," he says. 

Sehun sighs in relief. "Oh? I did? Well, the future me--I mean." 

"Not now, but eventually. Once we're both ready, that's what we agreed on." Jongin explains. 

"A family of our own, huh?" Sehun smiles at the thought.

"You still have a long way to go though." the elder ruffles his hair. 

"But still, I'm happy for you. For us." 

Jongin takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. "For us." he repeats. 

They spent that evening together like the previous one, tangled in each other’s limbs while Jongin whispers sweet nothings into Sehun’s ear. Just like what they talked about, they spent that evening like it was their last one together as well.

“Did I ever give you nicknames or pet names?” Sehun asks out of curiosity.

“A lot, but I won’t tell you. Just call me whatever you want.” Jongin replies.

“Honey? Jonginnie? Nini?” Sehun enumerates. 

The smile that appeared on Jongin’s lips is almost blinding with the way his face lit up. “See? I didn’t have to tell you since you got it right anyways.” 

“Really?” Sehun gasps, sounding satisfied. “Wow, your husband is so predictable.” he teases. 

“Only because my husband is you.” Jongin lilts. 

“We’re gonna be such a disgusting and sappy couple.” Sehun scoffs.

“We already are.” Jongin corrects. 

“Good night.” says Sehun with a roll of his eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Sehun purses his lips. “No fair, you can’t say that.” he whines. “I don’t want to… hurt your feelings by not being able to say it back.” 

“It’s alright, save that for _your_ Jongin. Okay?” 

“I will love you.” Sehun says instead. 

“I love the sound of that.” the elder smiles. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Sleeping next to Jongin that night felt so natural for him. He has gotten so used to it and it almost feels like a routine that he wouldn’t mind doing for the next few days. So when Sehun wakes up the following morning back at his old bedroom and without Jongin by his side, he doesn’t know how to react. 

He rushes to the nearest mirror he could see and his throat went dry when he realizes that he really is back. Three days ago, he would have been relieved about this but he can’t help but feel so lost. What about Jongin? He probably has _his_ Sehun back but does the other remember him or are his memories gone? 

Sehun checks his phone, the last message he received was the text from Chanyeol on the night they fought--which is basically last night. 

So it really is over. He’s back. Now what? It’s not like he can just jump into Jongin’s arms all of a sudden. Is he supposed to pretend that nothing changed? How can he just pretend that the three days he spent with Jongin did not….

Sehun’s breath hitches. Some of his memories with Jongin are clouded. He was sure that he can recall everything so vividly but he’s starting to forget some parts. It’s like having a great dream and you want to tell a friend about it but then you suddenly start to forget the details. 

Sehun immediately grabs a pen and paper, he immediately jots down everything that he can remember. He stops writing when teardrops start to fall on the paper that he’s using. The thing is, he’s not crying because it’s over since he knows it’s bound to happen. He’s crying because he couldn’t remember it all, like a dream that was too good to be true.

Sehun wipes his tears away and smiles at the simple notes he has written instead. Perhaps he'll use all of this for his future novel instead. 

  
  
  


For the next three days, Sehun decided to go with Jongin's advice. He went at his own pace and made his own decisions. He went back to class and spent time with Joy. He kept himself busy.

Chanyeol kept sending him messages and tried consoling him while Jongin continued to leave likes and comments on his photos. 

When the day of the last game came, Sehun decides that it's time to stop avoiding everything. Sehun might have forgotten most of his dream but that doesn't mean he forgot about the part that he wanted to break up with Chanyeol. 

Despite Chanyeol telling him to stop coming to his games, he still went and he even brought Joy with him. He makes sure that nobody from Chanyeol's team sees him just yet. 

During halftime, he excuses himself to check on the locker rooms. He was on his way to check on Chanyeol's team when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey," Sehun's eyes widen in surprise when he sees Jongin. He knows he'll break up with Chanyeol today but he doesn't exactly know how it went down. 

"It's you." Sehun says. 

Jongin looks out of breath since he has been playing without any breaks for two quarters. He was still using the hair tie that he took from Sehun too. 

This guy is gonna age like fine wine. 

"Coming to see your boyfriend?" Jongin asks. 

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him." Sehun replies. 

"You sure? I just… I'm worried that…" he stops himself. "You're a great boyfriend, Sehun." he says instead. 

Sehun looks into his eyes. Jongin knows it and both basketball teams probably know it. Jongin looks worried for him but he backs off. 

"I think you should greet him later though, their coach is probably talking to him." Jongin adds. 

Sehun realizes what really happened. He probably didn't listen to Jongin since he was still annoyed with him and when he enters the locker room, he'll catch Chanyeol. Meanwhile Jongin looks torn because he wanted Sehun to know the truth but at the same time, he doesn't want him hurt either and also, he knows that it isn't his business as well. 

"I just want to say good luck. I hope he beats you." he smiles. 

Jongin looked surprised, perhaps he expected Sehun to look annoyed, but he smirks anyways. "I love a challenge." 

Sehun walks past him and towards the locker room again. He makes sure that their coach isn't giving any instructions first before walking in. 

And there he sees it… Chanyeol seated on the bench while their assistant manager was wiping his sweat off for him. They were exchanging flirty smiles and Sehun isn't dumb enough to miss the the lingering touches either. 

Seeing the real thing stings a bit, but Sehun isn't that hurt or surprised since he saw it coming already. It's disappointing as fuck but it's not like he can prevent this from happening--and he had no plans on changing it either. 

"Shit, captain!" one of Chanyeol's teammates call out. 

Tension rises in the air upon realizing that Sehun was there. Chanyeol and their manager break away from each other, they both look horrified. 

Sehun might have forgotten a lot of parts about his quick time skip adventure but he specifically remembers that he wanted to break up with Chanyeol in a cooler way. He probably walked out and then eventually cried himself in Joy's arms but he refuses to look pathetic right now.

"Sehun, what are you doing here?" his boyfriend asks. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Sehun replies. 

It was awkward, his teammates were watching and the girl was looking at him in horror. Sehun wanted to yell at him and then make a big speech to his whole team about tolerating cheating but it isn't worth it. 

"I can explain," Chanyeol tries to save it. 

"I'm not an idiot." Sehun cuts him off. "We're through." he breathes out.

"Let's talk in private--" he grabs his arm and attempts to drag him out but Sehun pulls himself free. 

"No need." Sehun says. "Thanks for wasting my time, we're over." he smiles sweetly before walking out on them. 

While he's on his way back to the bleachers, he sees Jongin waiting for him. The other immediately approaches him upon seeing him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. 

"You knew about that?" Sehun asks. 

"I saw them during the other game. I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to tell you." he apologizes. 

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Sehun chuckles. "And besides, I'm okay." In fact, he feels better than ever. He feels free. 

Jongin looks genuinely surprised at how well he's taking it. "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do? Or should I call your friend?" 

"You're sweet but I'm really okay." Sehun assures.

"Really? Because I know a place where you can smash stuff to you know… vent." Jongin shrugs.

"Actually I think spending time with my best friend will be fine. How about you just try to beat my school's team in the game today?" suggested Sehun. 

Jongin snorts. "I thought you wanted your boyfriend to beat me?" 

"Ex boyfriend." Sehun corrects. "I take it back, please defeat him." 

"I'm wearing this." Jongin points the hair tie. "And we also managed to have a conversation without me annoying you so I think I have good luck." 

"Good luck, Kim." Sehun says. 

"If I win, how about you give me a rain check on our smashing?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun giggles because the way he worded it sounded wrong. Jongin snickers in realization. "I meant _smash_ smash as in destroying stuff and shit, nothing dirty. I'm inviting you as a friend--or acquaintance, whatever we are." he explains.

"You can bring your best friend if you're not comfortable with being alone with me, we can do something else too." he adds. 

"I'm in on smashing." Sehun playfully wiggles his eyebrows. "We can watch a movie together, I'll bring my laptop." 

"What movie do you want?" 

Sehun muses. "Are you okay with 50 First Dates?" he asks. 

Jongin arches an eyebrow at him. "I'm not really a fan of chick flicks but I guess we can give it a try." he shrugs. 

"This is only gonna happen if you win though. If you lose, this is all void." Sehun clarifies. 

"Oh, I'm definitely going to win this." Jongin says with a wink. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun returns to his place in the bleachers right when the third quarter started. "What took you so long?" Joy asks. 

"I broke up with Chanyeol." Sehun replies. 

"You what?!" she gasps. 

"I'll explain later but just to give you a heads up, if their team loses number 88 of the other team gets to take me out on a friendly date." he explains. 

Joy gives him a dumbfounded look but she quickly recovers. "You sly fox, you better give me all the details later!" she playfully punches his shoulder. 

"Of course milady." Sehun mocks. 

  
  
  
  
  


Two quarters later, the game ends with a score of 67 to 71 with Jongin's team winning. Their schoolmates give him and Joy confused looks when they see them both laughing and cheering when the opposing team won but they couldn't care less. Jongin was even declared as the player of the game once again. 

Jongin catches up to him as he and Joy were leaving the gymnasium. "So… you still up for my invitation?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun swears he hears Jongin's team captain yelling at him to come back inside but Jongin kept his attention on him only.

  
  


"I don't back out from a deal, so it's a yes." Sehun replies. 

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Jongin asks. 

Joy is quick to rip a small portion of her notebook page and grab a pen. Jongin mutters a quick thanks as he wrote something on the paper. 

"One guaranteed day to vent with Kim Jongin." he hands the paper to Sehun. "You decide on the date and time. I'll see you, my team captain will kill me if I don't return." 

With that, Jongin gives them a smile before running back inside the gymnasium. 

Sehun glances at the paper and he sees Jongin's cellphone number written on it and when he looks at the other side, a huge smile appears on his lips. 

**_know your worth_ **

Who would have thought that a small piece of paper would give him so much happiness? He carefully keeps the piece of paper inside his notebook for safekeeping. 

This is just _their_ beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I know you wanted it to somehow be a crackfic but it got more serious than expected so I hope that's fine! Here are some additional notes I want to say:
> 
> 1\. I love Chanyeol! I'm sorry for making him a jerk here.  
> 2\. I made some references to 13 Going on 30 here because that movie is one of my inspirations for this story. Watch it if you haven't, it's a classic!  
> 3\. There was supposed to be actual smut but their situation is a lot more complicated than I thought so I hope what I gave you guys is sexy enough :3
> 
> That's all, I hope you love it! Thank you to the mods for being patient with me and for organizing this fest!


End file.
